Judgement
by keithallen
Summary: Galactica and the fleet arrive ar Earth to find a nuclear wasteland - and something they least expect. The question is, who really are these aliens? *This is an idea I've been pondering, let me know if you'd like to see more.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Meet the Richardson's

The stocky man with the long black hair pulled back into a ponytail looked over the rolling, radioactive grasslands before him with sadness in his dark brown eyes. A long time ago, this planet had been his home. Now, plants such as grasses and small brush had come back and were coping with the radiation. So far, they had not encountered any animals except for the most hearty insects: ants, cockroaches and a few forms of beetles.

Every decade, the radiation levels slowly dropped. The Earth was healing, but it was going to take a long time before it was once again habitable. Hopefully, he would see it recover.

The landscape was quiet and devoid of any mark of modern technology except for the scattered remains of the space freighter that descended into the atmosphere and strewn it's remains over three miles of ground. He and Tabitha had collected as many of the hardened containers from the freighter as they could. Some were just too large for the two of them to move.

"Hey!" Tabitha called from their makeshift home of escape pods surrounded by the food containers they had pulled from the wreckage.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to the android. Tabitha was indeed sexy. The pretty red head that kept her long hair in a pony tail as he was accustomed to doing stood just chin high to him, had a curvy figure and ample swell to her chest. Tabitha was also a great asset when it came to information and unlike him, she could exit a craft in space without a suit. She also had a few extras in that pretty head of hers. The com link chips they shared were good for him to contact her over long distances, but she could use hers to listen in on anything being broadcast. She was also good at ECM, and if he gave her a blade of grass, he swore she could make a lethal weapon out of it. The AI at her core was the most advanced, working off the principals of how the human brain worked, and not off any pre-written programs.

For all effective purposes, Tabitha was truly an artificial human. She was also mounted on an armored combat frame that protected all her vital components.

"I picked up chatter from orbit. The colonials are here," Tabitha said, pointing up.

He nodded and walked toward her. With a sigh, he said, "Time to get to work. Let's go over everything one more time before they find us."

...

After years of searching and harrowing experiences, they had finally found Earth. The shining hope of the colonial fleet of refugees, recently joined by a refugee base star, had made it. There were cheers of happiness and joy, the eagerness to see their salvation, along with the relief that the long, agonizing journey was at last over.

Then they landed on the nuclear wasteland of a planet.

On the raptor cruising a mile over the blasted planet below, Karl (Helo) Agathon sat at the sensors, desperately searching for anything living on the surface below. In the pilot seat, his wife, Athena, studied the ruins of an ancient city to their left as they flew by. Hit hard by the disappointment of what they found, neither spoke as they searched for signs of life.

Helo perked up as he watched his screen. "I have an energy reading, ten degrees right! Distance unsure," he said excitedly.

"What kind?" Athena asked.

"I don't recognize it, but it is a power source," he said, focusing on his instruments. "Get us closer."

Athena turned to the heading as she reported. "Galactica, raptor five, we have picked up an unknown energy source, investigating." Now studying the ground in front of them, she dropped lower to the surface.

"We're coming up on it, we should get a visual soon," Helo announced.

"It's a debris field," Athena said, her oriental looking eyes scrutinizing the ground ahead of them. she then reported over the radio, "Galactica, raptor five, We have found a crash site, fairly large and fairly recent. Pieces of craft and burnt vegetation. This didn't happen too long ago."

"We're passing over it," Helo said as Athena saw the glowing remains of what once may have been a ship's engine.

Raptor five, Galactica, investigate the wreckage. Help is coming."

Athena was about to respond, then heard in her headphones a female voice call, "Hola! Nosotros recuperar por favor!"

"What was that?" Helo asked as he scrunched his face up.

"No language I know of," Athena said. Over the radio, she replied, "Would you repeat your transmission in Colonial Standard?"

"Estamos bajo la llamarada."

"Galactica, raptor five, Did you hear that? ... I see a flare from the ground, roughly a click ahead," Athena said excitedly. The bright red flare rose directly in their path near the end of the debris field.

"Raptor five, Galactica, we are monitoring. Investigate and make contact. We are on our way."

Athena soon saw a makeshift dwelling with two people outside waving red flags on poles over their heads. As Athena set the raptor down, they laid the poles down and walked towards the craft.

Getting ready to exit the raptor, Helo laid a hand on Athena's arm. "Be careful," he cautioned.

Athena cast him a smirk. "They are not Cylons, and they are not armed. Careful yes, let's not get paranoid," she said, then opened the door to see the pair smiling at them.

"Bueno verte!" the red haired woman said as she smiled and waved.

"Can you speak Colonial?" Helo asked as he waved back.

The pair looked at each other. "Comprendre le français?" the dark haired man asked.

"Quid Latine?" the red haired woman asked.

Athena held up a hand. To Helo, she asked, "Have you heard anything like that before?"

"Never. Think they might be part of the Thirteenth Tribe?"

"Hey! komm, bitte," the woman said, looking at Athena as she motioned her closer.

Athena moved toward her. The woman raised her hand up. She made a few reassuring sounds as she went to put her hand on Athena's head.

"Hon?" Helo asked.

"It's OK," Athena assured him. Athena and the woman were the same height. She stood still as the woman put her hand on Athena's head and closed her eyes.

After a moment of silence, the women removed her hand, opened her eyes and cast Athena a smile as she said, "We are the Richardson's. I am Tabitha, this is Johnathan. We crashed here."

Athena gapped at her. "You learned our language from reading my mind?" she asked cautiously.

"No, from reading your files," Tabitha said. "I stayed out of your mental processes and personal memories. It would be rude to access those without your permission," she explained.

"You're a Cylon?" Helo asked. He couldn't help but glance down at her chest. Those things were huge!

Tabitha eyed him. Tentatively, she said, "I am an artificial intelligence with a mechanical body." Glancing at Athena, she asked, "Is she one of these Cylons?"

"I am a model eight," Athena replied.

"A cyborg," Tabitha concluded as she nodded in understanding. "A being with a mix of mechanical and biological components." She then talked to Johnathan in one of their strange languages.

Johnathan nodded and waved to them. He then asked something and jerked a thumb toward the sky.

Tabitha pursed her lips. Turning to Helo, she said, "John and I, would like to know if you could get us off this god-forsaken rock. We'll pay you with the cargo we can salvage from our wreck."

"What happened?" Helo asked.

"Mis-jump. We were making a cargo run to an outpost and for some reason, the navigation screwed up," Tabitha said with a huff. "So, here we are, stranded in the middle of nowhere. We are really happy to see you."

"Where are you from?" Athena asked.

"Epsilon five. Well, that is where the ship was registered. We constantly run cargo between planets so we really don't call anywhere home," Tabitha said. Looking out at the wreckage, she added, "At least, we did."

"You know where inhabited planets are then," Athena concluded.

Tabitha winced and said, "Well, we kind of relied on the ship's star maps. Neither of us really studied interstellar navigation."

A pair of vipers roared past overhead. Tabitha and Johnathan watched them go by. Johnathan pointed to them and said something to Tabitha.

In her headphones, Athena heard, "Raptor five, this is Galactica actual, we are en-route. Report your situation."

Athena reported. "Galactica actual, raptor five, we found two survivors of the crash. They are not of colonial origin. I repeat, they are not of colonial origin."

Soon, many raptors and shuttle craft were gathered at the freighter's crash site.

...

Tabitha held John's head in her hands as she 'transfered' their language to him. 'John' already knew colonial as Tabitha did, but every part of their dilemma had to look authentic.

Once she was finished, Johnathan smiled at the pockmark faced Admiral and extended his hand. "Johnathan Richardson, pleased to see you, Admiral. Really pleased. I though we'd be stuck here. I take it Tabitha already introduced herself?"

Admiral Adama smiled briefly, not looking at Tabitha. "Yes. You were hauling cargo when your freighter crashed as I understand?"

Johnathan nodded. "We came out of hyperspace and alarms went off all over the place. We were right on top of this planet, and freighters aren't that maneuverable. Tabitha did her best to get us at least slowed down and into a reentry position while I readied our escape pods. We punched out right before the ship hit the atmosphere. Didn't see exactly what happened, but the ship didn't survive reentry. We

gathered what we could and made a camp. Been here, what ... seven, eight days locally?"

Tabitha nodded. "We were hoping someone would come by. This planet is radioactive, and Johnathan is vulnerable to radiation," she added.

"You're not?" Lee Adama asked.

Tabitha shook her head. "All my systems are hardened against radiation. John is a fully biological human, he is at risk," she explained.

"A frackin toaster," Starbuck spat as she looked at Tabitha.

"Excuse me?" Tabitha asked, eyeing Starbuck warily.

"Kara, enough," Lee said quietly. To Johnathan and Tabitha, he said, "I am Lee Adama, President of the twelve Colonies."

Johnathan ignored his hand, eyeing Starbuck. "What's this 'toaster' thing?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Lee offered.

With a fake smile, Tabitha said, "I'm sure the meat head didn't mean anything by her comment. Please to meet you, Mr. President."

"Meat head?" Starbuck asked, not looking happy.

Tabitha eyed her again. "It's nothing," she said with her fake smile. They stared at each other angrily.

Stepping between them, Lee said, "OK! let's remain civil, shall we? Mr. Richardson, we are lost, and need to find a habitable planet at the very least. Can you help us?"

"For a ride off this rock, we can certainly try," Johnathan replied with a boyish grin. "Look, we don't know interstellar navigation, the ship's AI took care of that. We can both pilot just about anything within a system, but finding our way around the stars ... we just haven't done it. The best we can do is let you know if we see or pick up something we're familiar with. That, and offer our cargo in exchange for a ride to the nearest civilized planet."

"Not all our cargo," Tabitha said, shifting her gaze to him.

"We can't move it, can we?" Johnathan asked.

"John," Tabitha said in a stressed/ false calm voice, "There is fifty million credits worth of cargo here. We're going to need a new ship and buy our next haul. We can't give away ALL our cargo for a ride."

"From what I heard from meat head over there," Johnathan said, pointing to Starbuck, "I'm not sure you'll be safe with these people. The extra is to ensure you stay safe. Mr. President, can you promise Tabitha's safety?"

"I'd rather stay, if it means we'll be broke when we DO get someplace," Tabitha said sternly.

"I'm not leaving you here."

"I'm not giving up my half of the cargo for a freakin ride," Tabitha retorted.

"Fine," Johnathan stated with a fling of his arms. To Lee, he asked, "Do you have a small ship you could sell us? We've got a bit of everything lying around here someplace. Fair trade, a ship for the equivalent value of goods."

Lee glanced at Tabitha, then John as he explained, "Our ships don't steer themselves. We also need every one we have."

Hands on her hips, Tabitha eyed John and asked, "Any other bright ideas?"

"Do you have any?" John asked in a challenge.

"Yes, transport for fuel. We have eight tons of purified Tillium around here in sealed containers, surely that will be enough to pay our way," Tabitha stated.

"It will," Lee said quickly. "And I promise both of you will be safe," he added.

"If I may," Admiral Adama asked as he stepped up. "We have need of many things. If the President allows, I'd like to inspect your cargo and buy whatever we need from you. We can settle up once we reach a civilized planet."

Johnathan's face brightened up. "Agreed! Provided Tabitha remains unmolested," he said, flicking his eyes at Starbuck.

"Shall we draw up the contract then?" Tabitha asked eagerly.

Letting out an irritated huff, Starbuck said, "I'm going to go find where that signal is coming from."

Tabitha flicked her eyes at Johnathan. "Oops," said to him mentally.

John wanted to look at her, but he was shaking hands on their deal. "What is Oops?" he thought in return.

"We never got rid of the body."

"Tabby!"

"Sorry! Can't a Shadow Cat come down and get it?"

"Not with all these scout ships around," John though as he shook President Adama's hand. "They can be picked up in the atmosphere, even cloaked."

"What do we do?"

"Deal with it as it comes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tabitha stood by the rear loading hatch of the shuttle as another centurion carried a two meter square container up to place it in the hatchway. Once the tall battle android set the container down and marched away to get another, Tabitha read the coded label and announced, "Dry provisions, grain flour, wheat."

A worker from Galactica marked the container and said, "Galactica, lower storeroom." Other workers attached a hoist to the container and guided it into the shuttle.

They had been at this all of yesterday and most of today. The Cylon centurions retrieved the containers, Tabitha read the contents, then the load master decided where each container was to be stored. All the containers that John and Tabitha retained custody of were being put in a lower storeroom on the Galactica.

The others, the fuel, four containers of machine parts, and ten containers of food, Adama had distributed as they saw fit. Tabitha agreed with a 'Six', that the Cylons would be paid two containers of their choice in exchange for the centurions digging through the wreckage and bringing the containers to the shuttles.

One of the Six's came over to Tabitha. "We have decided on one container of electronic parts, and one food container. I have them separated over by that shuttle if you'd like to inspect them," she said, pointing over to one of the shuttles parked in a line.

Tabitha looked over at the shuttle. Zeroing in on the codes with her telescopic eyes, she said, "I see. You'll really like the fruit in there. It's a mix from several planets. Much of it rare. The electronics in that other crate are standard processors and network modules that will adapt to any system. Good choices." She offered the Six a smile.

Sweeping Tabitha's body with her eyes, the Six asked, "Are you a standard model? That body does not seem very practical. Too short, and all that extra bulk in the front."

Tabitha giggled at her. "We have no standard models. Each one of us is different. There are androids similar to me, but no exact replicas." Eyeing the Six's body, she asked, "I have to ask, isn't it hard to be one of ... many? I mean, you have no identity of your own, do you?"

The Six eyed her with a frown. "I am one with my sisters. We have our identity."

"But what about you?" Tabitha asked, pointing at her. "Surely it must be confusing not knowing which 'six' is which. I mean, if you left, and one of your siters came over and talked to me, I would not know the difference. I would think I was still talking to you. Let alone, how would you ever choose a mate?"

"Each one of us is in the collective," the Six explained. "Talking to me is the same as talking to any Six. I don't understand what you mean."

"You don't have your own identity," Tabitha concluded.

"I do, I am one of my sisters," the Six countered. "I would think that making individual models would be more expensive and confusing. Don't you have any sisters?"

Tabitha let out a huff as she looked off at nothing. "I only had one sister, but she did not look like me," she said sadly.

"She died?"

Tabitha nodded. "Her body was never found, but yes, she was assumed dead long ago."

"If you had many sisters, then you wouldn't feel alone," the Six said with a pleading look. Holding Tabitha's hand she said, "We can make you some sisters, if you like. We can fabricate a mechanical frame like yours, you can add whatever software you want."

Tabitha gapped at her briefly, then shook her head wearing a smirk. "I see, thank you for the offer, but no. If I acquire any sisters or brothers, that will be up to my father. I do appreciate the thought."

"You have a father?"

Tabitha tipped her head to the side slightly with a questioning look. "You don't have parents? Who raised you?"

"We were made," the Six said, stating the obvious. "Our bodies are formed and we're programed. Isn't that how you came to be?"

"No," Tabitha said with a snort. "My initial body was made, yes, but I don't have any programming except for my basic learning program, which I can use, or choose not to ever since I grew up. I lived with my parents, I went to school and graduated first high school, then college. Everything I know, I learned."

"Like a human," the Six said, casting her a funny look.

"Like ... anyone else," Tabitha said. Studying the Six, she added, "You really are just a child, aren't you?"

"We were made fully formed, with all our programming," the Six stated.

"I don't mean physically," Tabitha said, "Mentally. Without your programs, you'd be lost. You would have no clue how to even ... move."

The Six gapped at her, confused. "You truly have no programming?"

Tabitha shrugged and said, "Not as you mean. I have sub routines so I don't have to think about my every little action, but I control those, They do not control me."

Seeing a pair of centurions coming carrying a container between them, Tabitha said, "Excuse me," and went over to read the code on the side. "OK," she mussed, reading the code. "Electromagnetic drive motors and liner actuators." Stepping back, she pointed to a shuttle. "Take this one to the shuttle on the end, please."

The centurions marched off with their load between them.

"_Tabby, how's is going_?" came a thought from John.

"_Good here, we've got 75 percent of the containers recovered. Two percent lost so far, we're lucky it's only two percent. I also have learned a bit about these Cylons. How about you up there, getting a good look at Galactica and her crew_?" Tabitha thought back.

"_Oh yeah. Some major machine-hate going on up here, but at least they are trying to be civil. Your 'meat head' is looking really confused, I think she found her body... I'm avoiding her. I got our quarters taken care of. The containers are arriving, we're figuring out where to put them. This place is packed, they even have people down in their holds - every single hold! I feel bad packing them tighter together. Let's get our stuff sold and distributed quick as we can. If nothing else, the people up here can have the empty containers to live in_."

"_That bad, huh_?" Tabitha asked mentally as she winced. Seeing the Six coming toward her, she thought,"_I gotta go, be up as soon as I can_."

"_Right, see you up here_."

"Tabitha," the Six asked as she approached. "Are you going to be on Galactica when we leave, or would you rather stay with us on the base star?"

"Wherever Johnathan stays," Tabitha said with a shrug.

Looking at her intently, the Six said, "Listen, the humans really don't like us. Not without reason, but I think it may be safer if you stay with us. You are a unique model, and we would really like to get to know more about you."

Cracking a wry grin, Tabitha asked, "Is this invitation to ensure my safety, or for experimentation?"

"We are only concerned about you," the Six insisted. "Humans have been known to airlock us into space. That is not a pleasant death. Not to mention there is so much we could learn from you!"

Tabitha didn't reply immediately. She knew humans had been airlocked from the base star also, she'd seen it not long after this base star came to the colonial fleet. The Shadow Cat monitoring them had barely gotten to that poor man in time to save his life. "Don't be concerned about that," she said.

"You are not one of us, but close enough that we feel we need to watch out for you. We don't want to see you sucked away into the vacuum of space!" the Six insisted.

Tabitha put a hand of comfort on her shoulder and said, "If anyone tries to airlock me, they will be in for a big shock. Don't be concerned. If anything, when one of you comes aboard Galactica, let me know so I can escort you."

The Six eyed Tabitha, sweeping her eyes over her small, slim body. The only thing large about her were those breasts. "You're not a centurion by any means, what can you do to protect someone?" she asked.

Tabitha cast her a smirk as she said, "Let's hope no one has to find out the hard way."

...

Once the people of number 71-42-151 hold knew that John was 'from Earth', he had no hopes of helping with loading the containers, except for migrating the crowd around him away from the work area.

"Tell us, it's not really Earth down there, is it?"

"You can lead us to the real Earth!" a woman cried as she gazed at him in wonder.

Sitting up on a crate so people could see him, John raised his arms and called out, "OK,OK! Listen people! I am just as lost as you are, OK? The only thing I can tell you right now, is that there are habitable planets out there. Most of them already have good sized populations. We've got to get our bearings, but I can promise you, we will find one. You won't be stuck in here forever. Just have a bit more patience, please. We WILL get there."

"Adama's been saying that for years," an old man yelled over the crowd. "Why should we believe you?"

"He found me, didn't he?" John called back. "That means he's on the right track, so hang in there."

A pair of marines came up through the crowd. Looking at John they said, "Sir, would you come with us, please?"

.

The marines guided John up through a few decks and down a long corridor to what looked like a science lab. The marines let him go in alone.

A small dark haired man that had the face of a scared rabbit greeted John. "Hello," the nervous man said, "I am Dr. Baltar. Would you please sit down, Mr. ..."

"Johnathan Richardson. John is fine," John assured him with a smile as he took a seat.

"I will need a blood sample, if you wouldn't mind," Dr. Baltar said with his nervous smile.

"For?" John asked.

"The Admiral wants to be sure you are human," Dr. Baltar said apologetically.

From behind Baltar, the phantom six grinned as she said in a teasing tone, "Look at the muscles on him. I don't think he needs to be a Cylon to kill you if he wants to. He looks good for being a very, very old man, don't you think?"

Unaware of the phantom, John extended his arm and made a fist, causing the veins on his hard, muscled arm to bulge out. "I'm not your brand of human, just keep that in mind," he cautioned.

Baltar leaned over to insert the needle. Seeing him shaking, John clasped his wrist, which made Baltar flinch and gape at him.

"Calm down, take a deep breath," John instructed softly.

"Yes, sorry,"

"Don't be sorry, be calm. Deep breath," John said. Taking a deep inhale as he watched Baltar, he got Baltar to breathe with him a few breaths. Once Baltar has stopped shaking, John let go of him.

Baltar drew a vial of blood, then went over behind the long table packed with his machines.

Staying behind him, the phantom six said, "Ask his name."

Glancing nervously at John, Baltar asked, "So ... Johnathan Richardson is your name?"

"That's right," John said, eyeing him. "I'm just a frieghter captain, or was," he said, offering a grin.

"Oh no," the phantom six sang, "He is no common freighter captain. He is very powerful. I bet he could take a centurion with his bare hands. See if his name is McLeod... Ask him!"

Seeing John's stern look, Baltar shook his head, smiling a smile that asked 'don't hurt me'. "I was just wondering about ... if you heard of someone that went by the name of ... Mac - Cloud," he asked tentativly.

The Six phantom whispered in Baltar's ear, "Now we see if he kills you or denies it." Which made Baltar wince.

John shook his head. "Don't think I ever heard than name before." Rubbing his hand on his chin thoughtfully, he asked. "Where did you hear it?"

"I forgot," Baltar said with a nervous chuckle. "I just remember hearing it." He then became very focused on the blood sample.

Eyeing the way Baltar's hands shook as he handled the sample, John asked, "What are you so nervous about, Doctor? Afraid I'll bite?" He meant it as a joke, but Baltar snapped his head up to look at him fearfully.

His mouth working a couple times, Baltar said, "I .. I am just not comfortable meeting a true alien."

John lifted his hands up in surrender. "Relax, I'm just here for the ride. Once we find a civilized planet, we'll be nothing but a happy memory," he said, offering a smile.

The Six phantom whispered in Baltar's ear again as she said, "He's killed hundreds. He takes his victims by decapitation. CHOP!" she ended in a snap.

Baltar jerked again as he swallowed hard. Johnathan watched him closely. The man was terrified, with no apparent reason to be.

"Doctor, what are you afraid of?" John asked.

"What makes you think I'm afraid of anything?" Baltar asked, trying to compose himself.

He wasn't going to talk. John wondered what was going on in the man's head. "Is my part done here?" John asked.

"Oh, yes, yes! You can leave whenever you like," Baltar said, nodding vigorously.

John slowly rose. He walked over to the other side of the table from Baltar. "Do you have a mental doctor on this ship?" he asked.

Baltar twitched and said, "Doc Cottle is the only medical doctor in the fleet."

"Pity," John mussed. "You need help. Go talk to someone."

Stepping back out into the passage, John noted the marines were waiting for him. "Where to now?" he asked.

The marine with the extra stripe on his uniform said, "Up to you, sir. The Gunny just said to stay with you."

"How about we grab something to eat, then go back to the hold so we can get some work done?" John asked.

"This way, sir."

Mentally, Johnathan sent, "Tabby, keep a close ear out for communications. Someone knows about us."

.

After John left, Gaius turned to the phantom six and blasted out, "What was that all about? Are you saying you know him?"

The phantom six cast him a sly grin as she petted his cheek. "He is dangerous, Gaius, very powerful and very dangerous," she purred. "He has a reason for being here. You need to find out what that reason is." She then tipped his head back and kissed him.

Starbuck strode in as Gaius closed his eyes, lips pursed for a kiss. "Baltar," she said sternly.

Gaius quickly snapped his head to her as Starbuck eyed him.

"Umm, yes?" he asked, composing himself.

Holding out a set of dog tags, Starbuck said, "I need the tissue on these analyzed."

Gaius nodded. "All right. What am I looking for?"

"Just tell me what this tissue is."

Taking the tags, he put a small bit of the blackened tissue in a vial, mixed in some solution, then put it in an analyzer with Starbuck watching him. "This may take a while," he said.

"I'll wait," she said flatly.

After a very uncomfortable wait, Gaius got the results. "Human tissue," he said with a shrug.

Starbuck took a shuddering breath, then handed him a blond hair. "Analyze this, match it against the other sample for DNA."

Gaius took the hair and said, "This may take longer ... but I suppose you'll wait."

Starbuck sat watching him as he got the test she requested going, then went back to testing Mr. Richardson's blood. The Richardson test ended first. Gaius studied the results, frowning.

"What is it?" Starbuck demanded.

"I ... don't know. Mr, Richardson's test shows he is human, but a different species. I have no reference for the differences in DNA I'm seeing from his samples."

"He is alien to us then."

"Yes, apparently so."

Starbuck was quiet once more until her test results came back. Baltar told her what she already feared she knew.

"The samples match perfectly. These are both yours," Gaius said. He watched Starbuck for a reaction. She sat with her head down for a moment, then shot up, grabbed her dog tags and stormed out.

The phantom six appeared behind him. "OH, Gaius, this will be interesting," she purred.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Author note : I am sure you are picking up on who 'John' really is. So, OK, maybe this story should be a 'crossover', but I think of crossovers more as being in dual worlds, not simply borrowing a character from another show.**

The crash site and their temporary camp being stripped of everything useful, Tabitha made sure her and John's belongings were on the last shuttle. The colonials were getting ready to leave the planet.

As she was performing a 'last check' to be sure they had everything, a Six came up to her.

"Tabitha, we are ready to go whenever you are. I would ask again that you stay with us," the Six said.

"Where is John?"

"He is on board the Galactica."

"Then that is where I need to go. Besides, shouldn't you ask your leader before inviting me?" Tabitha asked.

The Six offered a brief smile. "I am the leader now. D'anna has decided to stay here."

"What for?" Tabitha asked as she scrunched her face up.

"She's tired of the conflict. I doubt she will last very long," the Six said sadly.

"No supplies?" Tabitha asked.

"None."

Letting out a sigh, Tabitha said, "OK, take me to her."

.

Saul Tigh went over to where D'anna was sitting by the ruins of a wall, staring off at nothing. "The last shuttle is getting ready to leave. You coming?" he asked.

D'anna glanced at him with a frown. "I'm getting off this merry-go-round," she said in a deadpan voice.

"We're not coming back," Tigh said firmly.

"Go."

Tigh knew finding a devastated Earth was hard on everyone. It was also very strange. He'd had visions he couldn't explain. It could be she had experienced something that destroyed her will to live. She wasn't anyone's favorite skinjob, so he decided not to push it. He walked away.

Coming towards him, Tigh noticed a busty redhead walking stiffly towards him, followed by a Six. At first, he zeroed in on her large breasts that bounced with every step, then he noticed her face.

Suddenly Tigh was young. The party was over, he and Ellen sat on the couch of a friend's house. Empty pizza boxes and beer cans covered the coffee table. Ellen was half laid against him with her button down blouse fully unbuttoned and open, looking up at him with a drunken grin as he fondled her.

"My dad is going to kill you if he finds out," the young Ellen sang, then giggled.

"How's he going to find out?" Saul asked, then bent close and kissed her.

"Party's over!" a voice snapped.

Saul looked up to see Tabitha stride in, wearing a red plaid shirt and blue jeans. She came over and lifted Ellen off the couch. "Can you walk?" she asked Ellen sternly.

"Oh sis, you're going to join us?" Ellen asked with a wide grin.

"I take it that's a no," Tabitha said, then bent and slung Ellen over her shoulders. She cast Saul a scowl, and marched away. Ellen waved an arm as she said, "Bye Saul!"

Tigh blinked, he was back on Earth. He heard the two women pass by. He turned, gapping at the red head as she marched up to D'anna.

"D'anna! Time to go," the red head said sternly.

"Frack you, I'm not going anywhere," D'anna said, not looking at her.

"Wrong answer," the red head stated. She grabbed the back of D'anna's shirt and pulled her to her feet, then gave her a shove. "We're leaving, let's go!"

The Six backed away as D'anna spun to face the red head. "You frackin dare to touch me?" she asked in a wail.

"Just go, we can fight later," the red head stated.

With a growl, D'anna swung at her with a roundhouse. The red head ducked the swing, then pushed D'anna back to fall on her ass.

"Go," the red head said, pointing the way.

"I'm going to frackin KILL YOU!" D'anna screamed, and shot up to lunge at her.

For all the speed and strength Tigh knew the skinjob's possessed, it was nothing compared to the red head. She blocked D'anna's attacks, pummeled D'anna in the stomach, then dropped low and kicked her feet out from under her. As D'anna moved to get up, the red head grabbed her by the back of her pants and shirt and threw her towards Tigh. Tigh backed up, D'anna landed face first in front of him.

"Now go before I loose my temper," The red head stated.

"Tabitha, please, don't..." the Six begged.

Tabitha shot her a glare. "Someone has to talk sense into her," she stated.

D'anna scrambled up, cast Tabitha a mean look, then ran off.

Tigh stood immobile as Tabitha approached. "Tabitha?" he asked weakly.

"Saul," she said, flicking her eyes at him.

Tigh watched her go. Ahead of her, D'anna stopped long enough to yell, "You're going to be sorry!" then took off running.

At the last Cylon shuttle, a pair of centurions stood. D'anna went up and talked to them, then marched back with one on each side of her. Her face bore a predatory look.

Not breaking stride, Tabitha announced, "If I have to damage them, you're getting your ass spanked."

The Six ran past Tigh, yelling," Stop! Everyone STOP!"

Pointing at Tabitha, D'anna said, "Grab her!"

"D'anna, no!" the Six cried. "Centurions, stand down!"

The centurions paused.

"GRAB HER!" D'anna screamed.

Tabitha was coming up to D'anna and her guards. D'anna backed up and yelled, "GET HER!"

The centurions moved together and reached for Tabitha. In a fast, smooth motion, Tabitha grabbed the arm of one and swung herself low behind and between them, then shot up and planted a hand on each of their metal behinds and shoved. Both centurions rose and pitched forward, arms flailing as they tried to keep their balance. They crashed face down as Tabitha pulled her feet out of the ground and turned to face D'anna, who backed away, screaming "KILL HER!"

"Centurions, stand down!" the Six yelled again as she reached them.

"You really want your ass spanked, don't you?" Tabitha barked as she advanced on D'anna.

The Six got between Tabitha and the centurions. Arms out to the sides, she said," Stand down! D'anna is no longer your leader, I am!"

The centurions got up and stood facing her.

"Holy frack," Tigh mumbled, amazed at the strength Tabitha possessed. She not only knocked a centurion down, but had downed two at once. He watched as Tabitha followed D'anna and herded her into the shuttle.

Standing in the shuttle door, Tabitha called, "She's on." then went inside.

Tigh walked toward the last raptor. "We got everyone," he said as he passed the marine who was still watching the Cylons.

"Yes, sir," the marine said.

Tigh got in and sat down, shocked from what he had seen, as well as his latest vision.

"Wait for me!"

Tabitha ran in. "Thanks for waiting," she said to the marine, then took the seat facing Tigh.

Staring at her, Tigh asked, "How the frack do you know me?"

Tabitha raised an eyebrow at him. "You're the Executive Officer of the Galactica, Saul Tigh, right? Your people told me who you are," she said.

"And what the frack are you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Tabitha Richardson, android, and Johnathan Richardson's partner," Tabitha said with a smile as she extended her hand.

Tigh shook it. "You beat up Cylons often?" he asked.

"Only when they deserve it."

Tigh almost asked if she knew Ellen, but decided that he was afraid of how she might answer.

.

D'anna sat staring at the floor as their shuttle lifted through the atmosphere. She could still see that – whatever she was – woman's face as she scowled at her, saying "Life, ALL life is too precious to just throw away. You are hurting, I'm sorry, but shit happens, so suck it up and make yourself useful to your kind! Stop being a child and grow up. Don't make me have to speak to you again."

D'anna had though the Cylon race was the pinnacle of the human form. Obviously, that red haired bitch was superior, at least in strength. She didn't know what that woman was, but she intended to find out.

.

Once Tigh got back on board Galactica, he stopped by Bill's quarters. He took the drink Bill Adama handed him and sat down on the couch.

"So, what do you think of our visitors?" Bill asked as he sipped his ambrosia.

"Ever see a centurion get knocked on it's ass?" Saul asked, then downed his drink in one gulp.

Bill chuckled and guessed, "It got hit by a departing shuttle?"

"That Tabitha Richardson. First she beat the crap out of the skinjob, D'anna, then when D'anna sicked a pair of her metal monsters on her, she knocked their frackin asses to the ground too. Never seen anything like it," Saul said with a snort, then refilled his glass.

Bill turned to stare at him. "That android that belongs to the man we picked up?"

"The same," Saul said, and took another drink. "She only comes up to my chin, but she's incredibly strong. Gotta be made out of Tyrillian steel on the inside."

Bill frowned and looked into his shot glass. "She's really that strong?"

"Yup, I'd suggest not pissing her off," Saul said, and downed his second glass. "And Bill, this sounds strange, but I think I've met her before. Long time ago."

"You think she's been to the colonies?"

"That has to be it," Saul agreed.

"Have her guards keep us informed of where she goes and what she does."

.

"_John, I'm on board, and I have a pair of nice fellows escorting me around," _Tabitha thought as she walked down the passageway.

"_Come on down to the lower decks, we're distributing some food. I don't think these people down here have had any exercise or entertainment in a while either. The mood is pretty bleak,"_ John thought back.

Tabitha turned her head to the marine in her left. "Excuse me, could you take me down to the hold known as 12-42-151? I'd like to help John distribute some supplies."

The marine glanced as her. "We've been ordered to take you to your quarters. You can ask Gunny when we get there," he said stiffly. Both he and the marine in her right wore serious faces.

Trying to think of something to ease the tension of these men, she asked, "So, what's it like being in the military?"

Neither one answered.

Tabitha ran on, "I'm not a military person myself, I just run cargo with John. I really have to learn interstellar navigation, we've always trusted the ship's AI, but this time it fracked us good. If we can get somewhat of a decent payday from our cargo, the first thing we have to do is buy a new ship."

"Toaster getting fracked by a toaster," the marine on the right said under his breath and gave a snort.

Tabitha wasn't pleased by what he said, but at least he'd said something. "I have to say this run has been THE worst! Almost as bad as the run to the carbon planet," Tabitha explained. "It's a large planet, heavy gravity there. I had to leave John in orbit it was so strong. Great payday, we got a full cargo of diamonds, but is cost me. I was able to stand the gravity and get the ship down and back up, but it ruined my skin. My face was all drawn down, and my tits were stretched down to my waist! Ripped my shirt and pretty much tore my bra off. John thought it was funny. He wanted to get a picture, but I broken his fracking camera."

Knowing these people liked to degrade constructs by referring to them as simple household appliances, she added with a fling of her arm, "John said 'don't worry, an hour in the toaster over and you'll be fine'!"

The marine on the right blasted out a laugh. Red faced, he tried to contain himself, but kept blurting out laughs.

"Private!" the other marine scolded, then snorted out a chuckle himself.

"OH great, I'm glad you think that's funny," Tabitha said, rolling her eyes in mock disgust.

"Ma'am, please keep the chatter down," the Marine on the left said, trying to hold a hard face, and failing.

"We'll get in trouble," the marine on the right said.

"I'm sorry," Tabitha said sincerely. "I was just trying to break the ice a bit."

"We like ice, it keeps us out of trouble," the marine on the left stated.

"OK, no more toaster stories," Tabitha agreed. They walked on a ways farther and turned to go down another long passageway. He noted people they passed gave her strange looks.

Keeping her voice low, she asked, "Why is it you don't like constructs?"

"You don't know?" the marine on her right asked in a hard tone.

"No, I really don't."

"They frackin nuked our whole civilization," The marine on the left said, spitting the words.

Tabitha stopped short and gapped at him. "WHAT!" she cried.

Glaring down at her he said, "Yeah, billions of people dead, they all but wiped us out. They didn't just go after military targets, they tried to eradicate us. Our fleet here? We're all that's left of 12 planets filled with people."

"Dear god," Tabitha cried as she gapped at him. "WHY did they do that?"

_"John! Are you hearing this?"_ Tabitha though and replayed the conversation in her head so he did.

"You can't have more than, what, thirty, maybe forty thousand here?" Tabitha asked in disbelief.

"Do you still wonder why we hate frackin toasters?" the marine on the right asked.

In her mind, John said, _"We've suspected something like that. Keep up your cover for now. We have intel to collect."_

"That's just ... despicable," Tabitha said vacantly. "Whoever did that is a criminal."

"And now we're playing buddy-buddy with them," the marine on the right spat.

Tabitha noted both men were giving her hard stares. Slowly, she said, "Hey guys, I had nothing to do with what happened to you. John and I were in a completely different part of the galaxy. The best I can tell you is that if they try anything against THIS fleet of yours, I will do my best to protect you, OK? We don't condone the mass slaughter of innocents."

"And what can you, a lone toaster, do against all of them?" the marine on her left asked harshly.

"Alot more than you think," she replied sternly. "And please stop calling me a toaster, I am NOT like them."

The marine eyed her for a moment, then said, "We better keep moving."

As they walked in silence, Tabitha had a mental conversation with John.

_"John, we're looking at a case of attempted genocide here."_

_"I know. I'm hearing the same thing down here. Yet there is a Cylon ship right beside this one. I want you over there soon as you can. Get their side of the story. We need to get to the bottom of this before we do anything."_

_"Will you be all right here by yourself?"_

_"Sure, I'm the 'man from Earth', I'll be fine. Those Cylons will trust you more than me. You said they are like children, right? Maybe you need to spend a few days being their mother."_

_"And what pre-text do I use to get over there?"_

_"You're smart, think of something."_

_"Flattery will get you nowhere."_

John then thought, "_Garfield, stay close, I have information for you to pass."_

_"Meeting time and place?"_ Garfield asked.

_"I'll let you know. Just don't wander off."_

_"Got it, boss."_

_._

At the comms console in Galactica's CIC, LT. Dualla frowned and tipped her head as she adjusted the frequency she was listening to. "Lt. Gaeta?" she asked

"What is it, LT. Dualla?"

"I'm picking up some odd comms. They are very weak, I can't find the frequency of them. It sounds like people talking, but I can't understand what they are saying."

Gaeta walked over to her station. "Where's it coming from?" he asked.

"Not sure. I'm barely picking it up ... It stopped. It wasn't on fleet frequencies, I think I was just catching harmonics."

"Well, keep an ear out for it. Find the source if possible," he told her.

"Yes, Sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"John, come up here, there is a man who wants to talk to us."_

"_Give me a few_," John thought back. Looking over the food boxes stacked along a wall, ready for distribution, John figured there would be plenty for the masses down here, and in the surrounding holds. To the Galactica man in civilian clothes beside him, he said, "This should do for a few days. You people really that short on food?"

The man nodded. "Having you come aboard with your supplies was a gods sent."

John held up a finger. "Merchandise, not supplies. We expect to get paid for all this food we're giving you." John then motioned to the two marines who were watching him. "We have to go. Do you know where my quarters have been set up?"

The Sargent talked on his radio, then showed John the way. On the long walk down corridors and up stairwells, a radio transmission to the marine asked John to attend a meeting with the President and some ship Captains about materials for their ships. John agreed. In the last corridor before they got to his quarters, John noted the blond 'meat head' leaning against the wall and eyeing him. He nodded with a smile, but she didn't respond.

.

They 'quarters' had been some kind of store room with metal racks. Tabitha bent and ripped a rack apart to make a bench for their guest.

"Here, have a seat, Mr. Callard," she said pleasantly.

The fleet investigation officer had watched her bend steel with her bare hands. She was faced away from him when she managed to cut it loose, blocking his view, but still her strength was more than impressive. "Thank you," he said, sitting down. Looking down at the reformed metal, he asked, "Are you some kind of ... manufacturing android? Is that why you are so strong?"

"Not really," Tabitha said, eyeing the remaining racks and the floor. "Believe it of not, John loves me for my brain," she said, casting him a smile. Glancing down, she said, OK, he likes my tits too," she said with a giggle.

The way she said it made Mr. Callard laugh. "You really are not a Cylon, are you? Where were you made?"

"I was born and raised on Terra," Tabitha explained. She took a seat cross-legged and leaned against a wall.

"Born and raised?" Mr. Callard asked, lifting an eyebrow. "You are mechanical, aren't you?"

Tabitha looked at him for a moment, then said, "I see. These Cylons of yours were just put together, programmed and pushed out the door. My life has been different. When I was first made, I was only two feet tall. I knew nothing, I mean absolutely nothing. My parents raised me, I went to school to learn. Every year just before my birthday, my parents would take me down and get my frame either extended, or I'd get a new body. When I became sixteen, I got to choose the body I wanted. I went to school just like everyone else. I graduated and went to college, first at MIT, because I was so curious how I was made to begin with. I got my masters in computer science there, then I got my mechanical engineering Masters at Penn State, and after a few years when I had to go back home, I went back and got a doctorate in medicine."

"Wow, so I should call you Dr. Richardson?" he asked.

"Tabitha is fine," she assured him. "I don't need a title, I know who I am."

"Were your parents androids?"

"No my parents were human. They couldn't have children of their own, so they had me made, then my sister," Tabitha explained.

Mr. Callard was recording everything. He was glad, because she was being much more open that he guessed she would. "You mentioned you had to go home for a while?"

Tabitha nodded. With a wince, she said, "My mom was ... well, a thief. She was a very good thief, but still, she loved the excitement of taking off with other people's things, which caused many problems and drove Dad nuts." Letting out a sigh, she added, "She got caught and had to go to jail. My sister was still at home, so I went home to help Dad raise her." Tipping her head as she looked at the floor, she added, "I really miss them."

"You seem to be very responsible," Mr. Callard noted. "I take it that was part of your up-bringing?"

Tabitha shrugged. "I guess I'm more like my Dad. I can't see something wrong, and try not to fix it. Unfortunately, my sister was a little more like Mom. She wasn't a thief, but she could be, shall we say, upsetting."

"Where is your mother and sister now?"

Tabitha frowned. "Mom died in a terrible accident. My sister, well, we never found her body, but we are sure she died also."

"How about your father?"

"He's doing his thing. He's got his job, and he's good at it."

"Sorry to heard about your mother and sister," Mr. Callard offered. "So now you run cargo with Mr. Richardson?"

Tabitha cast him a tiny smile. Yes, we were trying to get the money together so John could retire. You know, so we could live a life of ease, but after we crashed, I don't see that happening. It took us years to be able to afford a heavy freighter, and buy enough cargo to fill it. Now, even if we manage to get half of what the cargo is worth, it will set us back about ten years."

"You buy your cargo?"

"Yes. Interstellar transport works like that. To be sure the seller gets the money, we pay them for their goods, then when we get to where we're going, we sell the goods. If they can't, or won't buy everything, we usually can find someone who will," Tabitha explained.

"Can you lead us to some of these planets?" Mr. Callard asked, almost pleading.

"Sorry, we never studied interstellar navigation. The ships did that. The best we can do is give you a rough guess."

"Anything you can tell us would be a help."

"Can I ask you some questions, Mr. Callard?" Tabitha asked.

"Sure, I'll answer if I can."

A knock sounded on the door frame. "Hello," John said as he walked in.

Mr, Callard got up getting himself and shook his had.

John turned to the four marines outside the door. "You guys can come in if you want," he said.

"We're on duty, sir."

John shrugged and took a seat by Tabitha. "Having a chat?"

"Yes, I was about to ask him about their people and these Cylons."

.

Admiral Adama sat around a table with his son Lee Adama, President of the twelve colonies, Laura Roslin, Saul Tigh, Kara Thrace, and a number Six as they listened to Mr. Callard explain the war between the Cylons and humans. Both John and Tabitha asked questions sympathetically to clarify details. Upon Mr. Callard leaving, they started reforming their quarters.

"That is odd," Lee noted. "After how interested they were about us, they are not even talking about us."

"I don't trust them," Kara stated. "I think they are spying on us."

"How do you figure that?" Laura asked.

Kara hesitated. Looking at the Admiral, she asked, "Doesn't it seem odd they crashed on the same planet we were coming to, just before we got here? Out of all the millions of planets, they ran into this one just in time to meet us."

"Think they're Cylon agents?" Tigh asked.

"I haven't discounted that possibility," Admiral Adama said.

"Cylon agents that knew the way to Earth," Lee said, giving his father a funny look. "If they did, wouldn't they have had base ships waiting for us?"

"The truth is we don't know who they are," Laura added. "They could be who they say, they could be here for some other purpose. We need to watch them closely."

Hearing a metallic pop, then the grinding of metal, they hear John say, "OK, far enough. Tabby, hand me that wire."

Tigh looked at the speaker. "I think we should get that android over to the Cylons. If they are up to no good, she could rip this place apart. I never seen anything so compact, be so strong. I doubt fracking blast doors would hold her back for long."

"They are giving us supplies," Lee said, eyeing Tigh. "OK, selling them, but right now, we have nothing to pay them with. So far, everything they have, we need. If they are aliens, then treating them badly is the last thing we want to do."

"Dr. Baltar confirmed Johnathan to be human, but his DNA is different from ours," Admiral Adama noted aloud. "He isn't from the colonies. The remains we found on Earth indicated the thirteenth tribe were Cylons, so that puts him as something different. His android also has abilities far beyond any Cylon. When we run into more of these people, we have to know how to deal with them."

Over the speaker, Tabitha said, "John, have we talked to the Cylons about trading? Maybe they have some things we could use."

"Let's give it a shot," he replied. "Let me go ask one of those soldiers if they can pass a request for us. I wanted to talk to their President about getting us a small cargo vessel anyway. Maybe we can make a deal."

Lee looked at the Six sitting with them. "You know, that sounds like a good idea. Can you put a listening device on Tabitha?"

.

In CIC, Lt. Duella cocked her head. "Mr. Gaeta! We're getting those signals again. They seem to be ... everywhere. I can't get a fix on their location."

"Log down the time and duration of each, maybe we can find our who that is," he replied. "And see if we can work on getting them translated."

.

Starbuck watched Tabitha, a Six and a Sharon talking easily as the boarded a raptor. She knew the 'Sharons' had a number, but it was the name of the first traitorous Cylon who's shot the Admiral that stayed with her. Now that the android (who seemed more like a small centurion wrapped in fake skin), was off the ship, it was time to go talk to this Johnathan.

She had a feeling that he had answers for her.

.

Johnathan stopped by a small lunchroom that was now serving food. It wasn't quite lunch time, so the place was empty. He also didn't want to stop and eat once he got going with the temporary shelters they were going to make from the empty containers. They would be small rooms, but it was better than sitting in open pens, like many people down in those holds were.

He got a surprise. Dr. Baltar was helping to serve lunch. Upon seeing Johnathan, Baltar again became nervous. The two women with him maintained their smiles as they asked the marines accompanying him if they wanted something.

"No, Ma'am, we're fine," the Sargent said.

"Go ahead"', Johnathan told him. "I'm not going to try to escape, and we're going to be down there a long time. Better eat while you can."

"We're not holding you prisoner," the Marine quickly said.

"I understand, I'd do the same if this was my ship. Go ahead," John coaxed.

Both marines let John grab a sandwich and a drink before they wandered over and found pocket sandwiches to munch on while they stood guard a respectful distance away.

John sat down and took a bite to find Baltar ease up to the seat across from him.

"Doctor," John said with a nod.

Pausing, then looking behind him, Baltar said, "Mr. Richardson, I was wondering if ... you knew of any inhabitable planets."

"Yes, but I don't know how to get there," John told him.

Baltar nodded, then cast a quick glance over his shoulder again. Seeming very nervous, he said, "I spend some time studying the, ahh, ancient martial arts. Are you familiar with them?" He then flicked his hand John guessed in an offhand manner, but it only added to her nervous look.

"Martial arts are a good form of exercise," John replied. "Why do you ask?" The question struck John as very odd. He watched Baltar carefully.

"I was wondering, if you had a sword ... you practice with," Baltar said.

John leaned toward him. With an evil grin, he asked, "Why, are you looking for a duel?"

Baltar leaned back, all but ready to jump up and run. "Ah, no, no! I was wondering if we have the same interests is all," he said quickly.

John studied his chest, arms and shoulder muscles. "You've never used a sword, Dr. Baltar. I doubt you could even hold one properly. So, why the questions."

Baltar swallowed. "I was just curious," he said in a high voice. He then looked over to the serving line. "Ahh, excuse me, Marla is waving be over." He cast John a 'please don't hurt me' smile, and left.

John got to take another bite of his sandwich.

"He is very strange, isn't he?" a female voice said from John's right. John looked up to see Kara Thrace standing by him. She wore a smirk that he guessed wasn't quite sane. "Dr. Baltar, I mean. May I sit?" she added.

John motioned to an empty chair. "Yeah, he's an odd duck all right," he agreed.

"Odd duck?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"An expression. It means strange," John told her.

"Am I an 'Odd duck" too?" Kara asked, staring at him.

John shrugged. "I don't know you, really," he offered.

Leaning closer, Kara said, "Well, that's the thing. Neither do I. Do you know what I found down on the surface?" John didn't reply, she she pulled out a set of dog tags and dropped them on the table. Her smirk grew into a full grin of the insane. "I found these on my body still sitting in the cockpit of my crashed Viper. Yet here I am siting by you. Tell me how that's possible."

**5 months ago, the light Cruiser _Excalibur _in the outer atmosphere of a gas giant**

" The two small fighters are above us. They're maintaining distance," the sensor operator stated. "No indications they see us."

"Very well, continue with the recording. Open the transport hangar to space, start detailed scanning.. Maintain shields and cloak."

From his seat by the Captain's chair, Duncan McLeod sat in his high collared gold uniform. "No chance they've seen us? We are close." he asked.

"None at all, your Majesty," the Captain assured him.

Suddenly a collision warning sounded. The sensor operator called out, "One fighter has turned into us, we're going to be..."

The ship shook, alarms went off.

"You were saying?" Duncan asked the Captain heavily.

"Damage report!" the Captain barked.

The ship's AI reported, "Hull integrity intact, no fires. It appears the craft rammed into us and got through the shields. The engines detonated against our shields. A large portion of the craft landed in the hangar. The pilot is still inside, rescue parties are on their way. Hanger doors are shut."

Duncan waited impatiently for the news as the Captain ran his ship. They moved farther into the atmosphere and angled away from the remaining fighter that had begun to circle the area. After a few moments, the fighter left the planet. The Captain ordered them up and to jump away to an unoccupied area of space.

The intercom, announced, "Captain, we have the pilot. She is a human offshoot. Her body is beyond repair, but we are maintaining brain functions."

"Very well," the Captain said, then turned to Duncan.

Duncan shrugged and said, "We've been wanting to get a live one. Keep her alive, let's find out what we can. This maybe be a stroke of luck."

.. **The present Gallactica lower decks**

John glanced at the tags. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I died," Kara stated. "My body is a field, frackin mangled, how can I be here?"

John swallowed the bite of sandwich in his mouth and put the remainder down. Folding his arms in front of him, he asked, "Not that I quite believe you, but even if I did. Why would I know anything about it?"

Letting her voice roll out smoothly, Kara said, "I die on one planet out of millions. We follow the distress signal from my crashed Viper here to find you and your toaster have also crashed a mere week before we arrived. What are the chances of that?"

John shrugged. "Mere coincidence."

"Frack coincidence," Kara hissed. She pulled her pistol out, pointed it at him and cocked it. "Is it coincidence your freighter came down so hard that it was totally destroyed, but your cargo remained intact? Is it coincidence that there is not a single reentry burn on your escape pods? Is it coincidence that you just so happen to have the food, fuel, and parts that we just happen to need? Is it coincidence that you seem very familiar to me?"

John let out a huff. "OK, what do you want?" he asked with a sigh.

"The truth!" Kara spat.

John thought for a few seconds, then said, "Shoot me."

"I will, unless you tell me everything," Kara warned.

"Just shoot me and get it over with," John said, staring blankly at her.

Face twisted in rage, Kara growled, "I am serious, tell me or you're frackkin dead!"

"I can see that," John agreed. "I also know there is nothing I can tell you that you will believe. So instead of dragging this out, just shoot me."

Kara's finger tightened on the trigger, her eyes shone with rage. "You know!" she accused. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Major!" The Sargent cried, finally noticing the gun. They ran over gapping at her pistol, not sure what to do.

"Stay out of it," John told them firmly. To Kara, he said more gently, "I don't know as much as you think I do. All I can tell you for certain, is that I've lost my ship and now I get to sit here with your gun in my face."

"You lie!" she spat.

Jonh gaged the distance to the gun. He had his eyes locked on hers. Snapping his arm out he grabbed the gun, twisting his hand as he moved it to the side. He then reached over, popped the clip out and handed it to her.

"I think you know what you need to know," he said firmly.

"Major, we have to report this," the Sargent told her firmly.

John glanced at him and offered a smile as he said, "No need, really. No one was hurt. Give her a break, OK?"

With a growl of rage, Kara pulled her gun away from him and holstered it. John got up as she did, bringing them face to face.

"What am I?" she asked. Her voice was harsh, but there were also tears welling in her eyes.

"The same as you always have been. Worry less about that, and more on what you have to do," John replied.

**One week proir to Starbuck returning to the colonial fleet**

Duncan looked down into the clear poly environmental chamber at the naked blond within. Beside him, a tech explained. The blond's eyes fluttered open briefly to look at him.

"We have cloned her exact copy, except her brain. That was transplanted from her old body. The transplant has taken well, she's under sedation now, but can be awoken at any time. We also got their language and history as she knows it."

"Good. Where is the wreckage of her ship and her old body?"

"Still in cold storage. The mechanical tech have all the information on her craft. Should we dispose of it?"

"No," Duncan mussed. "Let me see her history first, then we'll figure out what to do with it. We may have a golden opportunity here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tabitha followed the number Six, Natalie, through the base star as Natalie explained the ship to her. After two hours of seeing everything from the control room to their rows of bunks that served as their living quarters, Natalie asked, "What do you think?"

Tabitha looked around and said, "Very ... Spartan."

Natalie eyed her. "Is that good?" she asked with a cautious smile.

"Not really," Tabitha said with a wince. "Don't get me wrong. You have everything you need, and your ship is top quality, but you have no extra. For example, do you play music, or ever think to use different colors for different rooms besides silver and black?"

Natalie shook her head slightly as she asked, "Why would we do that? It serves no purpose."

Tabitha didn't know if she could explain. She decided to try. "By making things pleasing to your senses, you lift your mood. Colors can excite tour senses, they can make you feel better. Your walls, floors and ceilings are ... bare."

Natalie stared at her. "Our ship is fully functional." she stated.

"Lack of imagination," Tabitha mussed. With the Cylon way of making only a few different models of themselves, she wasn't surprised.

"This is the alien?" a blonde haired man asked as he approached.

"I am Tabitha," Tabitha said, extending her hand.

"Leo," the man said, shaking her hand and returning her smile. "You aren't human?" he asked.

"No, I'm an android."

Leo studied her briefly then asked, "I am curious, do you belong to that human you were with, or have you managed to escape servitude?"

"Is that what happened to you?" Tabitha asked.

"I was only curious. God says this has all happened before, and it will all happen again. I am curious to know what part of the cycle you are in."

Tabitha pursed her lips briefly. "Perhaps that is a warning. Those who fail to study history, are doomed to repeat it," she replied.

Leo looked at her, then a smile etched his face. "That was very insightful. Do you believe in God?"

Tabitha nodded. "It is foolish not to believe in something that exists. I am surprised to hear you speak of God though. I hadn't thought you were capable."

Leo took on a shocked look. "God is everywhere, then," he said as if just realizing it.

The way he said it made Tabtha chuckle. "Well, Duh, he's God," she replied. "I would like to take a look at your scriptures, if you wouldn't mind."

"We don't have any written scriptures like the humans do. Do you?" Leo asked.

Tabitha nodded. "Many. We have the words from many prophets through the ages, all the way back to the words from God himself."

"From God himself?" Leo asked, surprised by this news. "God came to your people?"

Tabitha explained as well as she could. "It was back about six thousand years ago, then again about forty five hundred years ago. He set down laws for people to live by. Things like the Ten Commandments, the Golden Rule, it's all written down so it will be preserved. These are the things we're expected to live by. That is, if you follow the Bible. There have been other discoveries that while they support the Bible, also show a different actual history. That does not make the bible invalid, it only sets the events to a new time frame."

"May we see these words of God?" Natalie asked.

"I can manage copy." Tabitha said. Thinking about the wars they had, she asked, "Do you really want to follow the word of God? It may be a bit much for you."

Tabitha thought, "_John, surprise surprise, the Cylons have a religious background. They believe in God."_

"_Their actions so far don't show that, do they?"_

_"I agree, something is wrong here. I'll find out all I can."_

Leo looked intently at Tabitha. "If you have divine knowledge, you must share it."

"I'm not going to hit you over the head with it," Tabitha said just as firmly. "How about if we start simple with the Golden Rule. Do onto others, as you would have them do unto you."

"What does that mean?"

Raising her hands to the sides, Tabitha said, "It's easy. You want to know about God, I told you something. God tells us to treat others like you'd like to be treated. Help a friend, give someone something they need. Listen to someone who has a problem. If someone needs a kick in the pants, give it to them for their own good."

"This rule sounds simple, but it covers a great deal," Natalie noted. "That was why you wouldn't let D'anna stay on Earth."

"Right. She would have died, most likely a miserable death. Sooner or later, she will realize how foolish she was."

"Your saving her was part of your religion. It was something that God had commanded you to do," Leo said as he studied her.

Tabitha nodded. "God tells us the right thing to do. Whether we do it or not is up to us."

"You are God's right hand then?" Leo asked.

Tabitha gapped at him. By the way he was looking at her, he had already made up his mind. Raising her arms as if to ward him off, she said, "No, I'm just a freighter jock. We run cargo, that's it. I am by no means a religious figure. I only told you something that John could have told you, or anyone else for that matter." Tabitha then noticed several of the Cylons had gathered around them.

"We still would like you to stay with us," Natalie all but begged.

"It is safer here for you," an eight said.

"I came over to trade, to see if there is anything you need that we might have," Tabitha explained.

"There is quite a crowd around you," D'anna said in a sour voice as she approached.

Nataile went to get between Tabitha and D'anna. Tabitha reached out and blocked her with an arm.

"Maybe they just wanted to listen," Tabitha said, keeping her eyes on D'anna.

"What is it? Why do you have to interfere with us?" D'anna mussed. "Do you feel you are superior?"

"Just different," Tabitha said blankly.

"D'anna, you should heave her alone. She came to help us," Leo stated.

D'anna came face to face with Tabitha, almost touching noses. "What are you?"

Tabitha gently pushed her back to arm's length. "I am not comfortable with you being that close. I am an android."

D'anna knocked her hand away. Looking Tabitha up and down, D'anna spat, "You're a fracking centurion in human wraps! You're not even partially biological. You belong on guard duty with the other centurions."

"And what makes you think you are better than they are?" Tabitha asked.

"I'm smarter," D'anna said with a sneer. Waving a hand, she said in a caustic tone, "Just look at you! A fake cover made to please human men. How pathetic! Is that all your life amounts to, bedding human men?"

Tightening her fists, Tabitha said, "You are about to get slapped."

"Oh yes, show off that strength of yours to make up for your other inadequacies," D'anna sneered.

Tabitha took a deep breath and turned to Natalie. "I'd like to go back. I didn't come here to fight."

"No, you came here to get experimented on," D'anna said in a smooth tone. Standing back, she barked, "Centurions!"

Eight centurions marched in, four from each doorway.

"If I have to hurt them, I'm hurting you," Tabitha warned.

The other Cylons formed a ring around Tabitha. They called for the centurions to stop. D'anna laughed. "I programmed them, they won't listen to anyone else."

Cries of betrayal sounded as the centurions grabbed the human form Cylons to pitch them out of the way. Tabitha dropped and scampered on her hands and knees to get past the confusion.

Breaking out to the gaggle, Tabitha shot up and ran for D'anna. D'anna pulled a pistol. At the same time, Tabitha squeezed her fists and foot long blades shot out from between her knuckles. She swiped at the pistol, cutting off the barrel with one of the knives, then drove into D'anna hard with her knee up under D'anna's ribs.

D'anna collapsed, curled up in a ball. Tabitha turned to the centurions who were looking for her. "Over here! You might want to reconsider what you're doing," she called.

The centurions all came at her.

"Sorry guys, no choice," Tabitha said, then dove into them, blades swinging.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On Galactica, Tabitha stood across the desk in front of Admiral Adama, Saul Tigh standing to the side. Two marines stood behind Tabitha to the sides.

"What can I say?" Tabitha said with a wave of her arms, "Wolverine was my hero. If you were expecting me to just allow myself to be experimented on, you're crazy."

"And what's to stop you from doing something like that here and killing marines?" Adama asked in a grave tone.

"First of all, I avoid killing anyone unless there is no other choice." Tabitha said firmly. "If D'anna hadn't done that, then we wouldn't have had a problem. All those centurions can be fixed, I made sure to avoid their processors. If they would have been human, I would have just knocked them out."

Johnathan came running in with his two marines trailing behind him. Puffing from his long run, he asked, "What happened?"

Tabitha winced. "Sorry, I think I got in trouble," she offered.

Admiral Adama cast John a heavy stare. "Trouble on the base star. You never mentioned that your android is extremely dangerous."

"I didn't kill anyone," Tabitha quickly stated.

John shook his head. Wiping his brow, he asked Adama, "What's the chances of getting a ship? The sooner we're out of here, the better."

"Hey John?" Tabitha asked tentatively, "We still have no money, and these ships don't guide themselves."

"That's not the point!" John snapped back at her. "If this keeps up, someone is going to get hurt, and we'll be in deep shit."

"I'm not leaving my half of the cargo!" Tabitha stated.

"I'll pay you for it when we get back."

"With what? You're as broke as I am."

"The Cylons did say it was their own fault," Tigh explained. "D'anna caused the centurions to attack, Tabitha was only defending herself."

"Thank you!" Tabitha said in a huff.

"John, I would like you and your android to stay in your quarters until further notice," Admiral Adama stated.

John eyed Admiral Adama, then Tabitha. "Right," he said, and waved for Tabitha to follow.

After John and Tabitha left with their guards, Adama looked at Tigh, and asked, "How many of those centurions did she take down this time?"

"She beat on D'anna again and ripped eight centurions into scrap metal all at once. Bill, I think shoving them off on their own ship is the best frackin idea I've heard all day. Hell, give them a skin job pilot, whatever they want to take with them and wish them luck. I don't know what she is, but I do know she is made for combat. We'd have one hell of a time trying to stop her if she wants to do some damage."

"And Richardson is worried something will happen to her," Adama said with a snort.

"They aren't showing all their cards, Bill. He's holding something back."

Adama picked up the phone to call the President.

.

Lt. Duella was getting a good idea of the phonics those transmissions used. She had ran recordings and compared them to every known language in the colonies, even remote local dialects. She had come up with nothing.

In a way, this was something to focus on. Ever since finding a devastated Earth, moral had been low. Her own mood tended to get dark at times. She wondered if they would ever find any place that would be safe. She swore that having something to work on kept her from putting a gun to her head. She'd had all she could stand of running from Cylons. The traders they had picked up gave her hope. They had to come from somewhere. That meant civilization was still out there.

Walking to an intersection, Lt. Duella heard talking. While this didn't catch her attention, what was being said did. Someone was talking in what she had dubbed, the "X" language. She stopped.

John and Tabitha came around the corner, quietly discussing something. They were followed by four marines a few steps back.

"Excuse me," Lt Duella said, holding a hand up. "What language is that you are speaking?"

John and Tabitha looked up and stopped. Behind them, one of the marines jogged forward.

"Ma'am, you'll have to move a side," he said firmly. "The Admiral wants everyone to stay clear of these people."

"Woof," Tabitha said, eyeing the marine.

"Tabby, stop it," John said in a dull tone.

Looking past the marine, Lt. Duella asked, "Would you translate for me?"

"Ma'am, it is very important you step back," the marine insisted. He put his rifle across his body to block her.

"We will if your admiral let's us," John told her. "Right now, we have to go someplace."

"Please, Ma'am, go talk to the Admiral," the marine insisted.

Lt. Duella backed into a doorway and let them pass. The marine stayed in front of her until the others had passed, then ran to catch up.

.

"Mr. President!" Lt. Duella called as she ran up to Lee Adama. Lee slowed and cast her a smirk. "You don't have to call me that," he said with a touch of affection.

Coming up to him, she offered a smile. This was her ex-husband after all. "I would really like to talk to our passengers, the two we picked up on Earth? I've been hearing communications in a strange language, They speak it."

Lee perked up at this news. "Can you locate the signal?" he asked.

"No, it doesn't pick up on any arrays. From what my team has found, it's almost like it's coming from within the ship."

"There is no signal outside of Galactica?"

"Not that we can find."

Lee stared off at nothing then said, "Come with me."

.

In the Admiral's quarters, Admiral Adama sat by Laura Roslin on one side, and Saul Tigh on the other. Lt. Duella sat beside Lee, with Starbuck on his other side.

Admiral Adama sat with his elbows on his knees as he spoke. "In case you haven't heard, and the scuttlebutt is running high on this one, that android of John Richardson's took out eight centurions at once. I am seriously thinking of sending them back to Earth. That thing is dangerous."

"Admiral, we have an agreement with them," Lee said. "They are giving us supplies. Badly needed food, fuel and machine parts. We can't leave them stranded."

"Would you rather that thing run amok inside the ship?" Tigh asked.

"I don't think that John Richardson is comfortable either, he asked for a ship so they could leave," Admiral Adama stated. "He seems worried about his toy robot."

"From what we've seen, what would it take to stop that android should it come to that?" Starbuck asked.

"A rocket frackin launcher?" Tigh asked with a snort.

Lee looked at Lt. Duella. "Tell the admiral what you told me."

Lt. Duella explained about the strange comms, and hearing John and Tabitha speaking in the same sounds as what she heard. "I wanted to see if they could translate for me," she explained.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"We're being spied on," Tigh said.

"It makes sense," Starbuck added. "I confronted John. He knows more than he's letting on. They planted themselves in front of us. To do that, they needed to know where we were going to be."

"So they have been watching us for a while, and they found the perfect place to get someone aboard," Admiral Adama stated.

"Why?" Laura asked. "What do they want? Are they here to make trouble?"

"I doubt it," Lee said. "If we saw a fleet of ships coming into the colonies, what would we do? We'd shadow them, try to figure out what they wanted before we even made contact. We'd want to be sure they were not a threat to us."

"And what happens if they decide we are a threat?" Starbuck asked. "Will a thousand of those androids suddenly come aboard and take us all out?"

"Maybe that's what that is why that android is with Richardson," Tigh said. "Soften us up from the inside, should they decide to attack."

"We haven't picked up any ships in this sector, let alone hostile ships," Admiral Adama noted.

"OH for Frack's sake!" Starbuck said with a groan. "There is such a thing as stealth ships, we built one! They could have an entire stealth fleet waiting to pounce on us."

Lee thought for a moment, then said, "Admiral, I would highly recommend we continue to treat our guests as guests and see if we can figure out why they are here. Let's see if they are willing to translate for Lt. Duella. We may be able to determine their intentions."

.

Tabitha stood poised as if to do combat, eyeing John. "Ready, here it comes!" she announced, and whacked the tape-ball with the paddles she had made.

John returned the serve with a snap of his wrist. The ball didn't bounce very well, nor did it spin that good.

They laughed at their inadequate ball sailing across the table, not even coming down to bounce. A game of ping-pong turned into a game to see how long they could keep the ball aloft. A knock came at the door. Tabitha whacked the ball hard to make it bounce off the door.

"Showtime," Johnathan said.

John opened the steel door to show The President and a black woman waiting. "Mr. President," he said, backing up to let them in.

Seeing the tape ball and their formed paddles, Lee grinned and asked, "Passing the time?"

"We were bored," John explained.

"We picked up some communications," Lee said as he stepped in. Motioning, he said, "This is Lt. Duella, our communications officer. She has some recordings she'd like you to listen to."

"Sure, what have you got?" John asked innocently.

John and Tabitha sat down one one side of the table. Lee and Lt. Duella sat down on the other.

Lt. Duella explained as she put the recorder on the table. "We picked this up off our array. We were hoping you could translate it for us."

John and Tabitha listened to a brief, but muffled exchange between themselves, then Garfield. Thankfully, the transmission was far enough off tune that no voices were recognizable.

"I'm really surprised you picked that up," Tabitha said, then felt John's knee bump hers.

"Must be tight-beam", John noted. Pointing at the recorder, he said, "Hear how it fades in and out."

"Can you tell us what they're saying?" Lee coaxed.

"Play it again," John instructed. John listened carefully. He turned to Tabitha and asked, "Verrilion offshoot?"

Tabitha caught on to what he was doing. She shook her head. "No, it's straight Anu, but I don't know what ... wait. They said, 'coating the atmosphere,' I think. Remember a while back, the Anu had to seed their atmosphere with gold to reflect excess radiation? It could be they had to do it again." she then brightened up. "Hey! If we could get to the belt mines, we could clean up. They use tons of gold for that operation, and I'm sure they will pay well."

John eyed her. "Right, let me get the ship warmed up," he said sarcastically.

Tabitha dropped her head with a groan, planting a fist down on the table. "Damn AI, I swear I'm learning interstellar navigation! This is not going to happen again."

"You mentioned you were surprised we picked that up," Lee noted. "What's so surprising about it?"

"It's a tight beam transmission," John explained. "We must have passed right through the signal. You wouldn't be able to go back and try to find the source, would you?"

"We don't have any portable equipment that could do that," Lt. Duella offered. She looked at Lee.

Lee had no intentions of splitting the fleet. Both Galactica and the base ship most likely could refine the signal and find the source, but he wasn't going to play into the hands of these two so easily. If they wanted the fleet split, there had to be some reason. He also couldn't let this go.

"Is there a way to contact those people?" Lee asked.

"Find us a direction", Tabitha said with a shrug. "Can we make a call for assistance?"

Lee also wasn't about to announce their presence. "The Cylons could be after us. I'm not putting the fleet in danger," he stated.

"I'm not sure what we can do then," John said, "Other than go look for the signal in a small ship."

Tabitha let out a snort as she eyed him. "You got lost in your own house."

"It was a big house," John said defensively.

"If anyone goes, I'll go," Tabitha said firmly.

"And you're any better?" John asked with a raised eyebrow. "One sun spot, and you missed the entire island."

"That was a small island," Tabitha said.

"OK, we'll keep listening for it," Lee said, smirking at their bantering. He also noted their back and forth comments were distracting. Possibly designed to get off the topic. "I'll ask the Admiral if you can leave your quarters. I know you have a vested interest in your goods."

"Yeah, we do," John stated. "Not that I think you are going to try and steal from us, but it's best to keep the books square."

"Of course," Lee agreed. "Speaking of that, we'll buy all your food. I'm sure we're well on our way as it is."

"Anything you want," John said happily. "So long as we get paid, we're happy."

"Great," Lee said rising to his feet. "If you have any questions, just let the marines know. We're not quite comfortable with what you call 'constructs' due to the Cylons, so please, keep the marines between Tabitha and any possible problems."

John and Tabitha got up with him. "We will," John assured him. "We try to avoid any trouble."

.

Walking down the passage, Lee asked Lt. Dualla, "Did you notice anything about those comms?"

"I didn't want to say it in front of them, but they almost sound like the voices in the recording," she replied.

"It was them," Lee said. He'd listened to enough Viper chatter to distinguished radio voices from real voices. John and Tabitha were talking to someone not in the fleet. Quietly, he added, "That means there is someone else out there that they are talking to."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Mommy, I drew the Princess, see?" Hera said, showing Athena her coloring paper.

Athena paused at getting out breakfast. She didn't recognize much at first in the drawing, other than a child's rendition of a multicolored figure with scrawled red hair. One of the figure's eyes was green, the other was red, with a patch of silver over it. In the figure's splayed arms, it looked like she was holding thick sticks.

"What is the Princess doing?" Athena asked.

"She's keeping the bad guys away from us," Hera explained.

Looking closer at the picture, Athena noticed that the spotted lack of color in the princess's body looked like bullet holes. She then recognized the sticks the princess was holding were guns. "Who is the Princess?" she asked, not being able to recognize who this was suppose to be.

"The Princess," Hera said with a shrug. "We'll meet her after the bad men come to take us away." Looking up at Athena with a serious little-girl face, Hera said, "But don't worry Mommy, the Princess will protect us."

.

John Richardson held the chair for Laura Roslin as she sat down at the small dinning table in the Galactica officer's mess. Being early morning hours, they had the place to themselves.

"Thank you, Mr. Richardson," Laura said pleasantly.

"My pleasure," John replied. He sat down across from her and poured their drinks from the metal container. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Laura took her glass sipped the juice. "My, this is tasty. What is it called?"

"Passion fruit. It was originally from my home planet, but now it's grown on several planets. You might say it's rather popular," he said with a smile.

"I can see why," Laura said, then eyed him as her smile faded. "Tell me, Mr. Richardson, who are you?"

John shrugged. "Just a freighter jock. Tabitha and I run cargo and try to stay out of trouble. Sometimes it always doesn't work out."

Laura shook her head. She cast him a smirk and said, "No, Mr. Richardson, that is not right and we both know it. You may not be comfortable telling anyone else, but I have to know the truth. There is too much evidence you are not who you say you are. You are in contact with someone outside this fleet. Why are you here?"

John raised an eyebrow. "You saw what was left of our ship, you have our cargo. Well, most of it. Who do you think we are?" he asked.

"We don't like people who play games with us," Laura said as her face became stern. "Your android is more like your personal body guard, or should I say your personal weapon. I highly doubt you need something that powerful to help you run cargo."

"It's a dangerous universe out there," John replied firmly. "Sometimes you need more than words to get your point across. Of course, you already know that." Lifting his glass, he took a sip and asked, "So this war with the Cylons. How did it start?"

"I insist on knowing who it is I am talking to before I answer any of your questions. I would like to do that on a friendly basis. We know you are not who you say you are. We are all hoping for a bit of truthful information about you. I don't think Admiral Adama will be so agreeable if I have nothing for him."

"I see," John said thoughtfully. "What you're saying is we can discuss this here, or with me standing inside an air lock. Is that it?"

"I never indicated any such thing," Laura said indignantly.

"But you have done that in the past," John stated, looking her in the eye.

Laura swallowed. "You have been watching us," she said.

John swirled the liquid his glass, looking into it as he said, "I just get the feeling you do whatever you feel will get results." Looking back up at her he added, "Regardless of whether it is moral or not."

"Cylons are not human. Morals do not apply to them, they are machines," Laura stated.

"Intelligent machines have no rights as living beings then, is that correct?" John asked.

Laura eyed him for a moment. The look in his eye was utter fearlessness. She had the feeling he was ready to stand in an airlock, just to see if they would open the outer door. That meant Lee was right, he was watching them, and someone was watching him. For some reason, she felt she had stepped onto dangerous ground. "Mr. Richardson, we are refugees, we are desperate, and we are angry. The last remains of our civilization are in these ships. We are being hunted by machines that wiped out billions and would just as soon see the rest of us dead as well."

"I understand that," John agreed. "So how did these machines end up hating you so badly?"

Laura had thought to back him into a corner and make him tell her everything. She quickly realized he had seized control of the conversation. She dared not press him until they knew a lot more about who they were dealing with. "All right. Forty years ago, the Cylons rebelled. We won the war, and even set up a station to hold diplomatic talks if they wished. Every cycle, we sent a representative to that station, but no Cylons ever came. That is, until they came with enough force to wipe our civilization out. Tell me if you think that is a moral response," she said heavily.

"No. That is a response an angry child would have," John stated. "Tell me, when these Cylons were made, how were they programmed?"

"I can't answer that. You almost make it sound like we had it coming," Laura said in an accusing tone.

"Were they simply programmed for work? Was it done only by the companies that made them?" John prodded.

"I don't know," Laura stated.

"Is there anyone left who does know?" John asked.

Becoming upset with him, Laura asked, "Why is that so important? After what happened to us, aren't you afraid that your android and those like her will not someday rebel against YOU? Hasn't it occurred to you that your people may suffer the same fate?"

"What would they have to gain?" John asked. "Tabitha works with me because she wants to. I don't have any chain around her neck. We don't always agree, but if she feels I'm not treating her right, she can pack up and go. If I felt she was treating me badly, guess what, I'd be off on my own. It's the same with any other AI, or biological being. And believe me, she knows her rights under the law. Tabitha stays with me because she wants to, because we're partners. Perhaps the treating of intelligent machines as slaves, is why the Cylons rebelled. Perhaps your lack of respect for them, the lack of teaching them how to be responsible citizens is why you had problems in the first place."

Becoming angry at him, Laura snapped, "Is that android more important to you than your own kind?"

John's face went blank. He downed his glass and got up. "I think we're done," he said firmly. He took a few steps, and stopped beside her. "And just so you know, Tabitha is my daughter."

Laura watched him go, stunned by this news. Dear Gods, he thought of that thing as his daughter?

.

In a hangar bay shop, Chief Tyrol stood beside Tabitha in front of a table full of parts as her guards watched from the sides. Tabitha explained one of the motors to the Chief.

"These motors work on the standard electromagnetic principle, it has it's own primary nuclear power source here on the end. A small capacitive input is required to make it run. The larger the input, the more power the motor will produce. These motors will run constant duty for long past your lifetime. We only deal in high quality merchandise, no junk," she assured him.

Cheif Tyrol rubbed his chin as he eyed the motor. "What input will it take?"

"See these terminals? Those are for electrical. This cap covers the mechanical input, you can use either. Somewhere, if I can find them, we also have infrared laser input modules that fit on the electrical connections. They are very versatile."

"Yes, they are," he agreed. "How about repairing them if they go bad?"

Tapping each section, Tabitha said, "Bearings, rotor, stator, shaft, capacitive input. Everything can be replaced except the nuclear core. Once that goes, after your great-grandson is standing here in your job, then that's pretty much it."

"And those linear actuators operate the same way?"

"Almost exactly. They also will take a direct digital input."

Sweeping her with his eyes, Chief Tyrol asked, "You're mechanical, do you use any of this stuff?"

"An older model of the linear actuators, yes." Tabitha then held out a hand, "Here, push down on my hand, as hard as you want."

Chief Tyrol put his hand over hers then pushed. He kept pushing harder until he had to brace himself with his other hand on the table, and lifted himself up. He dropped back down. "It's very strong," he noted.

"And with the proper feedback, they can also be very sensitive for use with fine control," Tabitha added.

Waving a hand at the motor, the Chief said, "I'll take them. How much are they worth?"

Tabitha scanned the table and said, "The ones here, five hundred thirty two credits."

"Which means?" he prodded.

Tabitha frowned and said, "From seeing your raptors and the standard equipment I've seen in those, they would be right about two thousand credits each. Maybe two and a half, brand new."

"So, this stuff isn't cheap," Chief Tryol mussed.

Tabitha shook her head. Letting out a snort, she said, "No, we sell only top quality merchandise. You don't make any money running garbage between star systems." She then perked up at a comm she was listening to. Someone had said, 'We go in six, escort the android to the brig.' over a minor channel. She turned to her guards.

"Roger," the Sargent said into his microphone. He looked at Tabitha and said, "Would you come with us, please. The Admiral wants to see you. You too, Chief."

Tabitha had been listening to what she thought was normal chatter. Suddenly, the orders and reports became ominous. "In the brig?" Tabitha asked.

The Sargent raised his rifle, leveling it on her. His tone was stern. "Please come quietly. We don't have a problem with you, Miss Tabitha, we just want to be sure you're someplace safe."

_"We got trouble._" Tabitha thought to John. She turned to the Sargent and raised her hands up. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

The private looked at the Sargent, his face asking the same question.

Chief Tyrol shifted his gaze between Tabitha and the Sargent. "Care to explain yourself, Sargent?" he asked.

"Shut up, toaster," the Sargent snapped. "Let's go."

"Whoa!" Tabitha barked, and stepped between them. She made sure her hands were up and in plain view. "Sargent, we deserve an explanation."

"I don't want to shoot you, let's go," the Sargent ordered.

"I don't want to get shot," Tabitha replied, "But your order didn't come from the Admiral. What's going on?"

Across the same channel,someone said, 'We're in position to take CIC. Friendlies inbound.' Tabitha blurted out, "You're attempting a mutiny."

The Sargent took a deep breath. "You're listening to us," he stated.

Tabitha flicked her eyes, taking in everyone's positions. The private was still trying to get a grasp on what was happening, his rifle was partway up, but his finger wasn't near the trigger. The Sargent was ready to shoot. Seeing the Sargent tip his head to key his mic, Tabitha knew she had to act fast. Stepping up to him, she planted the muzzle of the rifle against her chest and snap-kicked him in the balls as her hand shot forward to keep him from firing.

Tabitha got her finger in the trigger guard to keep him from squeezing the trigger as he screamed. She took his gun away as he crumpled in place, falling against her.

"Don't move!" the private yelled, aiming his rifle at Tabitha. His eyes were wide in terror.

Tabitha eased the Sargent down on the deck, putting his rifle to one side. Holding her hands out, she eyed the private with the same terrified look. "Don't shoot!" she cried.

Chief Tyrol moved a step forward, the private swiveled to point his rifle at him.

"No, point it at me!" Tabitha barked, jumping up to stand in front of the Chief.

"Don't move!" the private cried again. He backed up to stay clear of her.

"OK, OK!" Tabitha said quickly. "Don't you move either. Keep your gun on me."

"You ... killed him," the private said weakly, flicking his eyes at the crumpled marine.

"No, he's passed out. He's not going to feel very good, but he's alive," Tabitha explained quickly. "You won't be if you leave here. People are going to die out there, Someone is going to try to take over the ship."

Feeling movement behind her, Tabitha saw the chief dive for the gun. She body blocked him into the table, holding an arm behind her to keep him away from it. She also noticed the private shift his aim.

"NO!" she cried, holding her other hand splayed out toward the private. "Don't shoot, you don't want to kill him, do you?"

Visibly shaking now, the private said, "He's a Cylon, everyone knows it!"

"He's one of your crew mates!" Tabitha shot back. "He's never done anything to you, or anyone on this ship! I know you're not a murderer!"

"You attacked the Sargent!" the private yelled.

"Yes, to keep him and you alive. Listen to me! He was planning to take over the ship, do you want to see the few of you left killing each other?" Tabitha asked. Behind her Chief Tryol tried to move her. She pushed back, keeping him pinned in place.

"WHO is trying to take over the ship?" Chief Tryol asked in a demand.

"They aren't saying names," Tabitha explained. "Private, may I get the Sargent's radio? You need to hear this too."

The private eyed her, then motioned with his gun. "Push the Sargent's rifle over by me," he said, his voice firming up.

"OK," Tabitha said with a nod. "Chief, stay away from me and the gun." Slowly, Tabitha edged away from the Chief, glancing back to be sure he stayed in place. She kicked the gun over by the private's feet, then unhooked the radio, turned on the speaker and set it on the floor. They listened to the radio.

"We have control of Galactica's coms."

"Zarek's forces in position, we have the quorum assembling."

"In two."

"We're in the armory, set to go."

The private was staring at the radio.

"Private, what's your name?" Tabitha asked.

"Eddie Bower," he said vacantly.

In a controlled tone, Tabitha said, "Eddie, I need your help. This mutiny is going to fail, one way or the other. Many are going to die, we can't stop that. There is something we can do. Will you help me save as many innocent people as we can?"

Eddie eyed her. "You really take out all those centurions by yourself?" he asked.

Tabitha nodded. "They left me no choice."

"So if you wanted to kill us, you could do that at any time," he said.

"That is true, but I'd rather try to save people. Eddie, I need your help," Tabitha begged.

With a slight giggle, he said, "I must be fracked in the head, I'm listening to a machine."

"Because I am making sense, Eddie," Tabitha coaxed. "I am on your side. Help me, please?"

.

_"We got trouble."_

Tabitha's thought came through to John clearly stressed, meaning big trouble. He slowed, listening to what was going on as she fed it to him. A mutiny. He knew the people in power, he'd just left one of them. He turned and walked back to the Officer's mess. Laura Roslin was coming out as he approached.

Seeing him, Laura noted something in his face. "What is it?" she asked.

John grabbed her by the arm and said, "Where is the Admiral?"

"CIC I imagine. What's going on?"

"Mutiny, we don't have much time," John said in a low voice. "I need you to find the President. If he's not on board, get to the port side flight pod hangar bay and go find him, Tabitha is down there and will help you. I need him to ask me for assistance in putting the mutiny down. Do you understand?"

"What mutiny?" Laura asked, flabbergasted at what he was telling her.

John tipped his head, listening to the streaming thoughts Tabitha was sending. "Zarek is leading it, I don't know who else is involved."

"Zarek is in the brig," Laura replied.

"Apparently not any more," John said firmly. Hearing running feet coming, he pulled Laura behind him. Several men in civilian clothes were coming carrying guns.

"Go, now!" John told her, and gave her a shove. He made sure she was off and running, then held his arms up as stood in the middle of the passageway.

"It's that Earth man, Zarek wants him alive!" a bearded man said, pointing at him.

"What's up guys?" John asked with a grin.

Striding up to him, a couple men moved to grab him. Another tried to run past. John chopped the running man in the throat, clotheslining him, then ducked low to kick another man in the groin, dropping him. Completing his turn he rammed his elbow into the third man's solar plexus. Spinning around, he kicked the next man in the face, knocking him against the wall. The bearded man raised his gun to strike down, John knocked his weapon aside and punched him hard in the face, knocking him out.

John jumped back to be sure no one got behind him. Five men were down, out or in enough pain that they weren't getting up. The other four pointed their guns at him.

"On your knees, hands behind your head!" one man yelled.

John shrugged and asked, "Can't we talk this out?"

"NOW!"

Every moment he was able to stall them was a more time for Roslin to get away. "I take it your not in a good mood," John said. He noticed fingers tightening on triggers.

John threw himself to the side. The guns went off. He felt a sting on his leg. Falling to lean against the wall, he grabbed his wound, wincing in pain. Part of it was feing, and part was real agony. IF he was going to slow them down, he had to gt in close.

"Get him!"

John stayed in place. All four ran at him, lowering their guns so they could grab him. He launched himself into them, punching and kicking. He downed another two, and threw a third into the wall hard enough to knock him out.

A shot rang out. John recoiled from the round slamming into his chest. The angry man fired again. John fell.

More shots rang out. The man who'd just shot John fell dead. Lee Adama and Starbuck came running down the hall. One of the men struggled up. Starbuck shot him. Lee stepped through the bodies and checked John's pulse.

"Damn it! He's dead," he said to Starbuck.

Starbuck noted the number of men lying about and said, "Damn shame. Come on."


	8. Chapter 8

BSG 8.

Tabitha peeked around the corner out into the bay where raptors were parked. The chief had gone for weapons. Having intimate knowledge of this ship, Cheif Tyrol knew how to slip through the ship unseen to get to an armory. Tabitha had wanted to go, but understood they had to get off this ship. To do that, they needed one of those raptors. She noted the number of guards watching the raptors. Far too many to silence quickly. "Damn," she muttered.

_"John, it's a no go unless we get bloody or use our own ships. ... John?"_

"Tabitha," Eddie said quietly as he nudged her from behind.

Tabitha pulled back. A six was walking on the upper catwalk being escorted by two civilians with guns and a marine. They way she was cowering told her those were rebels. "Fuck!" she spat. Very soon, even being in the flight pod was going to be dangerous.

_"John?"_

Garfield's thoughts came to her. _"Tabby, the boss is down, Ninety five meters to center. You better go. I'm collecting backup, what do you want?"_

_"Assemble strike and recovery teams with combat medics. Full armor. Find us a way out of here and keep track of me,"_ Tabitha thought back to him.

"What do we do?" Eddie asked.

"Dad first, then we'll head to the brig," Tabitha told him. "Stay behind me, cover my back and if there is shooting, make yourself small." She moved out.

"Dad?" Eddie asked as he got in place behind her.

"The man you know as John Richardson is my father. I'll explain later."

.

Helo and Athena Agathon were getting dressed for their duty shift as Hera put her coloring books away.

"Don't forget, your turn to drop Hera off at day care this morning," Helo said as he straightened his uniform.

A bang sounded on the door. They both turned to see the door get battered a second time.

"What the hell?" Helo asked. Athena scooped up Hera and backed as far from the door as possible.

Twice more, the door was pounded on, then it gave way. Armed men charged in.

"What's going on here?" Helo cried as he got in front of Athena.

The men grabbed him and started beating him. Athena screamed. One man who was an ex-Pegasus crewman, hauled Athena up and put a gun to Hera's head. "Do anything, and she dies! I'm gonna love banging your ass until you bleed!" He then pushed Athena out the door, his men dragged Helo out with them.

.

Tabitha strode down the passageway. Eddie walked behind her, taking glances behind them. They came upon a group of bodies on the floor. One man groaned and raised himself up on his arms. Tabitha grabbed his head and drove it onto the deck, knocking him out again. She put her rifle down and examined John.

Seeing the two holes in John's chest and his blood covered shirt, Eddie asked weakly, "That's your Dad?"

"Yes," Tabitha said crisply. She laid him out prone, hands on his stomach. She then picked up a rifle and laid it over him, then scavenged another for herself. She found a few extra clips. She left one beside her Father, and tucked two more in her waistband. She then grabbed a second rifle for her other hand.

"I'm so sorry," Eddie said, gazing sadly at the man.

Tabitha stood up and checked both directions. "Be sorry later, right now we need to move. Dad will have to catch up."

Eddie stared at her. "He's dead. You know that, don't you?" he said slowly.

"That's never stopped him before," she said, and strode off.

Eddie looked at the dead man, then hurried to catch up to her. "But, he really is dead."

"Keep sharp, Eddie," Tabitha said sternly.

.

Beaten and bruised, Sam Anders was thrown into a cell where a Six and Athena knelt over an unconscious Helo as Hera looked on, sobbing.

"Frackin toasters," the marine said, and shut the cell door.

"Yeah," agreed another. "We should just airlock them all. Come on, there's more out there."

Sam crawled over to sit up against the bars by Hera. "They're going to kill us, aren't they?" he asked vacantly.

Feeling a small hand on his leg, Sam looked to see Hera gazing at him.

"Don't worry, the Princess will come save us," she said with a sniff.

.

John's eyes snapped opened as he gasped in a deep breath. Returning to conciousness, he let out a groan. Although the bullet wounds were healed, he still felt sore. Wincing, he sat up, noting the rifle over him, and the men lying about. As always, he felt disoriented after regenerating. _"Tabby, what's going on?"_ he thought to her.

_"Mutiny. We're headed for the brig to look for victims, Garfield is en route with an extraction team. We should try to escape from the closest air lock to the brig." _she thought back to him.

John stumbled to his feet. He picked up the extra clip and tucked it in his belt. _"Any sign of the Admiral or the President?"_

_"Not yet. The rebels are taking people to the brig, hopefully We'll contact them there."_

.

Eddie followed Tabitha, doubting she believed her father was dead. He had never heard of a machine not believing something that was true. "Tabitha, about your father," he said.

"He's coming, just watch out behind me," she said. Rounding a corner, they came upon a pair of marines trotting their way.

"Drop your weapons!" Tabitha barked.

The marines snapped their rifles up at her. She quickly aimed and fired both guns, hitting them in their left legs. She strode on as they fell screaming, holding their wounds. "Get their guns," Tabitha instructed.

Eddie did, snapping the weapons up and slinging them over his shoulder. He had to run a few steps to keep up with her. Seeing the next intersection, he said, "Go right."

Tabitha paused briefly to check the way clear, then strode on. Eddie guided her up a stairway. As she got close to the top, someone yelled. A burst of fire made Tabitha's head turn and pink spray onto the wall. Eddie was sure she'd just been killed. Instead of falling, Tabitha raised her guns and returned fire in full auto as she took the last few steps. Screaming was heard.

Eddie gapped at her. How was she not tumbling down the stairs, dead?

Tabitha turned to him. "Come on," she coaxed sternly.

Tabitha's right eye was now sunk back into her skull, and glowed red. Around and just above her eye, the skin had been blown away to show silver skull. Unlike a centurion's skull, hers was human shaped, but obviously metal. Pink ooze trickled down her face.

"Eddie, snap out of it, COME ON!" she yelled.

Eddie ran up the stairs. "You are one tough android," he said, staring at the wound.

"Full combat chassis. These bullets are incapable of doing serious damage to me," she said, then added, "But it still hurts like hell. Collect their guns."

Once again, Eddie took the weapons away from men who were on the floor, holding their legs and screaming in pain.

Coming to the closed brig door, Tabitha squatted down and laid one rifle on the floor. Eddie watched as she made a fist with her empty hand, and long blades shot out from between her knuckles.

With a hard swipe, she lashed down though the door latch, ripping the metal open as sparks flew. Rising, she kicked the door in. A startled guard turned to raise his gun at her. She shot him in the knee. As the guard dropped screaming, Tabitha ducked inside, then stepped back out into the passageway.

"Eddie, there are no other guards. Get the prisoners out, I'll cover you," she said, then thought, _"We're at the brig. Garfield, what is the closest point of extraction?"_

"_Airlock at sixty five meters to starboard. Boss, head aft and turn left, you'll meet them. Strike shuttle is docking." _

Eddie ran in. Two cells were filled with crew and Cylons. A few were wounded. Eddie unlocked the cell doors and threw them open. "We're getting you out of here, if someone can't walk, help them," he commanded.

A battered looking Six glared at him and said, "I suppose it's the air lock for us."

Tabitha yelled in, "The evac shuttle is here. Eddie, get those people moving, LET'S GO!"

"Tabitha is going to take everyone to safety," Eddie explained.

The sound of gunfire came from the passageway. Eddie turned to see Tabitha had collected the other gun. Arms out, she was shooting in both directions at once. A few bits of cloth and pink flew from her, but she kept shooting until nothing but moans were heard.

"Hera!" Athena screamed.

Eddie saw the little girl running past him, and collared her. Hera jerked to a stop and pointed at Tabitha. "Look mommy, the Princess!"

"Guns!" Helo groaned out. Eddie slid the guns off his shoulder and passed them out as Athena stared at Tabitha.

Athena was stunned, through the doorway, Tabitha was standing exactly like Hera had drawn her. The silver patch around the one red eye on the drawing was obviously her skull. Had Hera seen a vision?

Tabitha had been swiveling her head one way then the other, looking for targets. She stopped to focus in one direction, then raised that arm. "Friendlies approaching, don't shoot!" she announced.

Running feet came. Lee Adama and Starbuck arrived.

Looking at Tabitha who now bore several more trails of pink running down her body from bullet holes as well as her mutilated face, Starbuck said, "You look like hell."

Eyeing her, Tabitha replied, "And you look as beautiful as ever, meat head." To everyone, Tabitha announced, "Evac is on it's way for those who do not wish to stay and fight. Those who do stay, please help me get the non-combatants to the shuttle."

Lee approached Tabitha. Respectfully, he said, "Laura told me Mr. Richardson wanted me to ask for your help. I am asking." After a pause, he added, "Unfortunately, Mr. Richardson is dead. He died bravely, protecting Laura Roselin. My sincerest condolences."

Tabitha looked at Lee, which gave him an eerie feeling with her staring at him with one glowing red eye. "We will assist you. Evac will be in place by the time we get there. Please form a rear guard and stay behind me. Eddie, direct me from behind."

"She doesn't believe he's dead," Eddie whispered to Lee.

"Tabitha, GO! I'll take the rear!" A voice called from down the hallway.

They turned to see Johnathan jogging up to them, carrying a rifle. His shirt was covered with blood.

"You're dead!" Starbuck said in shock, "I saw you! You are frackin DEAD!"

Reaching them, John replied, "Yeah? So were you. Let's get these people moving. Tabby, take point."

They moved out except for Starbuck. She stared at Johnathan briefly, then said in a growl, "You KNOW EVERYTHING!"

"I'll explain everything after this is over, let's go," he coaxed.

"Frackin right you will!" Starbuck snapped, and followed the crowd.

Into John's head, Garfield thought, _"Boss, they are shooting at unarmed transports! Request to open fire!"_

_"Nevative!_" John thought back. _"Disable them if you can, do not destroy them. Disable any ship that attempts to jump. We don't want to be chasing them all over the universe."_

In the middle of the pack of limping and battered prisoners, Hera skipped along, holding her mother's hand. She knew they would be safe now, the Princess was here.


	9. Chapter 9

BSG 9

"If you won't shoot it down, I will!"

Hot Dog refused to shoot at an unarmed raptor, but his wingman didn't. He watched the missile streak towards the raptor. Just before it impacted, the raptor snapped into a fast barrel roll, forcing a miss. Hot Dog breathed a sigh of relief that unarmed people hadn't been killed.

He was about to reform with his wing when his wingman's Viper lit up in a glow. It then drifted. He checked DRADIS, then spun his head around. What had happened? He then felt a nudge, and the outside of his Viper glowed as his control panel sparked, then went dead.

"What the FRAK?" Hot Dog asked his dark console. There had been no missile, no nothing. Had his ship been sabotaged?

His Viper was bumped again, and tuned to head back toward Galactica. He looked, but didn't see anything towing him, or around him. Ahead of him, his wing man's dead viper lined up and went into the port landing bay. As his Viper approached the landing bay, he saw the first one skid to a stop.

"OH, FRACK!" he spat and held on as his Viper was thrown through the air curtain to land beside his wingman. The jolt of hitting the deck made him recoil. His craft skidded to a stop.

What in Hades' name was happening? Fearing getting rammed by another dead Viper coming in, Hot Dog scrambled out of his fighter and helped his wingman out. They ran for the entrance to the hangar bay.

Over Galactica's intercom, a voice announced, "Listen up colonials! Garfield here. Cease hostilities immediately! ANY further weapons release I'll take as a personal insult and you really don't want that. We'll park your fighters for you."

.

Lt. Gaeta was sure he had total control. Then came the announcement by this Garfield. The communication they'd received came over not only comms, by also over the ships' speakers. "Who was that?" he asked.

"DRADIS clear, sir. Our Vipers are returning on their own."

"Sir, Hot Dog and Narcho's Vipers have crashed in the port landing bay, they are all right. Redirecting our remaining vipers to the starboard landing bay."

"We need cover, keep them out," Lt. Gaeta snapped.

"Sir, our Vipers are not responding."

"Another inbound Viper, not responding to hail. ... He crashed in the port landing bay."

"What is happening?" Lt. Gaeta asked in disbelief.

"Sir, it looks like our Vipers are being parked."

"Cylons?"

"No activity from them, Sir, I believe it's the one who calls himself Garfield."

"Find him and STOP him!" Lt. Gaeta ordered.

.

Lee Adama walked along at the head of the group, just behind the Marine that was behind Tabitha. Even this close to the front of the group, the gun he carried seemed more for looks than anything else. They'd come upon a group of rebel men with guns. Before the startled men could shoot, Tabitha had shot them in their legs, then ordered 'Eddie' to collect their weapons as she strode on. The most Lee did was pick up a few weapons that Eddie missed. Part of Tabitha's face had been torn loose by gunfire, and she was bleeding a pink ooze from numerous bullet holes, but she strode along like the damage was nothing.

Tabitha was a walking tank. Lee was becoming very thankful she was on their side.

Coming to an intersection, a pair of gold colored figures appeared, obviously in body armor and carrying blocky looking weapons. They saw Tabitha and turned to watch down the other corridors as a third appeared and pointed back the way he had come. Tabitha strode on past them, leading the pack of Galactica crew in the direction he was pointing.

"Your centurions?" Eddie asked from behind Tabitha.

"Combat cyborgs. We call them Spartans. Long story on the name," she explained as she walked towards another group of the hefty looking soldiers who directed her where to go. Coming to an open area that held an airlock, she flipped her rifles to hold them by the barrels, stocks out, and handed them off to a weaponless solider, who put them to one side. She turned and announced, "Leave your weapons here, please. The medics will check everyone over."

Lee Adama was shocked to see a dead man up and functioning. The gold plated soldiers and white clad - green skinned people by what looked like a medic station was more of a surprise. The amount of soldiers here made him think of a combat staging area. If one of their unarmored androids could withstand the punishment he'd seen, he was sure they nor the Cylons had anything that would even scratch these armored 'Spartans'. He gave up his gun to the soldier collecting them, then tried to get back to John.

"Medical checks first," Tabitha told him, and handed him off to a green skinned man.

The man's voice sounded soothing but Lee had no clue what the man said to him as he guided Lee over to a white sheet covered stretcher. He had Lee sit, then ran a scanner over his body. While everyone was being checked, Helo and Sam Anders, both who had been beaten, were laid out on stretchers and attended to. The battered Six was led to another stretcher. Lee also noticed that Tabitha was being escorted into the airlock by a pair of medics. The medics each had a hand on her back as they guided her along as she complained in some foreign language. John was sitting on a stretcher as several green skinned women removed his blood soaked shirt and pants, and put him on a high-collared gold shirt and red pants that had a gold stripes down the sides.

"I'm FINE, leave me the Frack alone!" Starbuck yelled as she was accosted by a scanner carrying medic. Another medic came up behind her. A _ZAP_ was heard. Starbuck fell limp. They carried her over and put her on a stretcher.

Studying the scene, Lee noted that all of them, even those who didn't even have a scratch, were checked over by the medics. Looking at the medic that was checking him over with a hand scanner, Lee noted his purple eyes were larger than a humans', and his ears cupped out more, but his shape was basically the same. Like his eyes, the man's seemingly black hair had a purple tinge to it.

The medic attending Lee looked up to meet his eyes. He smiled and said a few words, motioning Lee up.

"Thank you," Lee told him, and went over to John.

A pair of green skinned female medics blocked Lee from getting close to John. Gazing at him intently with their large, deep purple eyes, they spoke firmly to him. He didn't understand their words, but their tones warned him not to come any closer.

John got up and spoke to them. They turned and bowed, moving out of the way. From this position Lee could also see into the airlock. The ship beyond the airlock was lit by light blue ceiling lights, and was deep. He could see rows of gold colored soldiers. A few had their helmets off. The ones he saw looked human. Tabitha was inside a curtained area, sitting on a bed. The curtain was closed by one of the green skinned women.

"Sorry, they get a bit protective," John said apologetically.

Lee refocused on him. "It looks like you have a strike force here," he said.

"A strike and recovery team, yes," John said. "Their orders are to first get Tabitha and any non combatants out of harm's way, and secondly to help you retake your ship, if you wish us to help."

John then held up an hand. "Hang on.." he said as if listening to something. "The mutineers have Admiral Adama, and Saul Tigh. This Zarek character is on board. They are all in the Admiral's quarters, I think."

Lee was tempted to immediately ask for help. Resisting the impulse, he asked, "How long would you be staying after we regained control of our ship?"

"The moment you tell me you have control, our Spartans are gone," John stated.

"Can you prevent Zarek from escaping?"

"Nothing comes to, or leaves this ship without you saying so," John said firmly. "We've already collected your Vipers, and stacked them in the landing bays. Our ships are around your fleet, any hostilities from your vessels will be met with disabling fire. If any one attempts a jump, they will be disabled, boarded and held until our business is completed."

"Truthfully, what is your business with us?" Lee asked.

"To find out how much of a threat you are to our area of the galaxy," John stated.

"We just want to find a safe place to live," Lee told him.

"I know that," John replied. "And other cultures also want to keep their homes safe as well. I will give my recommendations, but the High Council must discuss the matter then give their recommendations to the King. He normally agrees with the High Councils' opinions, but he will ultimate decide what is to be done."

Lee couldn't help but smirk at the politics involved. "What can we do to help convince the council we will be good neighbors?"

"Follow your conscience. Now, do we pack up and go, or would you like some help?" John asked.

Lee spoke what he felt. "I want to save my Father and get our ship back. If Zarek remains in control, it will be a disaster for everyone. I would like your assistance, but under mine and my Father's command."

"Fair enough." John turned and bellowed out a few words. A soldier with blue striping on his helmet came over and saluted. John talked to him, motioning to Lee. They exchanged a short conversation, the the soldier saluted and called his men together.

John explained. "Mr. President, the Major and his soldiers have translation devices to understand you, but they cannot respond in your language. I would suggest two Spartans accompany each of your men, put your men in back of them to direct their actions. Use them like snow plows to get any resistance out of your way. Save whole Spartan squads for problem areas. If you wouldn't mind, I'll stick with you."

Starbuck came over, eyeing John angrily. "You own me an explanation," she stated.

"As soon as this is over," John replied.

Turning to the few people he had, Lee announced, "Galactica crew, gather here! let's get ready to take our ship back!"


	10. Chapter 10

BSG 10

In the control room of the Base Star, Laura Roslin stood beside several Cylons as they moved the ship farther back into the colonial fleet. Receiving targeting signals from Galactica, they moved away in case Zarek started shooting at them, hoping he wouldn't be insane enough to shoot into the civilian ships. They too had heard Garfield's announcement.

"We can find no ships other than colonials," a Six said, "Whoever they are, we can't pick them up."

"Which means they have a critical tactical advantage," a Four agreed. "Should we jump?"

They looked at each other. "No," an Eight said. "Garfield indicated he would stop any hostile actions. If they mistake a spool up for weapons charging, they may fire on us. Since we don't know where they are, they could have us targeted right now."

"Agreed," A Six said. "We should announce to Garfield we will not become involved."

Another announcement came over the comms. "This is Garfield. Ships that have your drives warmed up, stand them down. Any attempts at a jump will cause your ship to be disabled and boarded. Your entire fleet is in our sights. Stand your drives down, now."

A Six replied, "Garfield, this is the Base Star, we have no hostile intentions. We would ask you to come aboard so we can discuss the situation."

"Base Star, this is Garfield. I'll find out. Until his Majesty gives further orders, stand fast."

"There is an entire alien battle fleet hiding out there," Laura said, understanding the situation.

"Garfield, this is Galactica! If you fire on any Colonial ships, we will return fire. Show yourselves!"

"Galactica, you shoot, and we'll ram so many missiles up your ass, you won't know what hit you. By the way, your point defenses are already compromised," Garfield stated.

The reply from Galactica was a shout of defiance. "If you're so powerful, show yourselves!"

"We'll talk In sixteen minutes. Garfield out."

Laura wondered aloud, "What happens in sixteen minutes?"

.

Lee quickly discovered how mis-matched the rebels – or any of them were against these Spartans.

The first place they found resistance was at an armory. Peeking around the corner, Lee saw four men, one of them a marine, standing guard.

"Can you take them out?" Lee asked a Spartan. The armored cyborg nodded, and motioned him back. Two cyborgs moved up and vanished in a waver of air. Lee heard them walking slowly around the corner, then nothing for a couple minutes.

"They can become invisible?" Lee asked John quietly.

"For short periods of time. Gives them a nice edge," John said with a grin.

A yelp was all that was heard, then John said, "Clear, let's go."

Lee ran to the armory to find all four men passed out and handcuffed, lying face down on the floor.

They secured the armory and left a Spartan standing guard, then went on to Admiral Adama's quarters. Outside the Admiral's door, the scene was repeated. Two guards taken down quietly, then their squad was outside the shut door.

"They probably have guards inside. They might kill the Admiral before we can even stun them," Lee mussed.

"I have an idea, get clear of the door and the immediate passage," John said. He spoke some orders to the Spartans, they moved back to each side of the door. In a wavering of air, they vanished. John took small pistol devices from two others and put them up the long sleeves of his shirt. He then stood in front of the door and knocked.

John opened the door and peeked in. "Hello? Someone wanted to see me?" he asked.

.

An older dark haired man sat behind Adama's desk. A younger one sat on the side. John could see Adama handcuffed in front of the desk. Marines bracketed the door. As everyone looked at him, John stepped in, pushing the door wide open.

Hands folded in front of him, John said, "The guards outside said you wanted to see me?" he asked innocently.

"Ah yes!" the man behind the desk said with a wide smile. "The man who can take us to civilization. Come on in!"

John did, leaving the door open as he walked up to stand beside Adama. "John Richardson, and you are?" he prompted.

"Tom Zarek, the new president," Zarek said, extending his hand.

John ignored his hand. "You've held an election then?" John asked, to which Adama let out a grunt.

"I am the people's popular choice to lead them to a new home, far away from any Cylons," Zarek boasted.

"I see," John mussed. "And you became popular by staging a mutiny on this ship, and killing the current ruling body, is that correct?"

Angry, Zarek stabbed the desk as he said, "I did what HAD to be done. The people will thank me! You can cooperate with me, or you'll find yourself leaving out an airlock!"

John let out a huff and said, "I've hear enough. Take'em out."

The guards in the inside of the door jerked and fell. At the same time, John pulled his pistols and pointing one at Zarek, and the other at the younger man that bore Adama's Admiral bars, he shot. Pale blue bolts came from the weapons. Both men spasmed and fell.

"Secure the area, get those cuffs off Admiral Adama," John ordered. He turned as Spartans appeared, and more came in. He handed the weapons back to his soldiers.

Admiral Adama let a Spartan use a small tool to cut the cuffs off. As he rubbed his wrists, he eyed John and asked, "What now? Are you taking the ship over?"

"We're following his orders," John said, pointing to Lee as he came in.

Admiral Adama nodded in satisfaction. Looking over at the limp Lt. Gaeta, he said, "He should have lived to see trial."

"They aren't dead," John explained. "They'll wake up in a couple hours."

"Mr. Richardson seems to have the resources to do quite a few things," Lee told her father.

"I take it that this Garfield is working for you?" Admiral Adama asked.

"Yes, as are these soldiers and a few other assets," John said.

Admiral Adama nodded. Shifting his gaze between them, he said, "Let's get control of my ship back."

.

A short while later, the rebel command crew in CIC was out on the floor, and Admiral Adama was once again in command as Spartans helped Adama's marines carry out the unconscious, and mop up the remaining rebels throughout the ship. John stayed in CIC long enough to ensure the Galactica was solidly back in Adama's hands, then used a comms channel to order Garfield to stand down, and the Spartans to assemble at the airlock for departure.

"It's over?" Starbuck asked.

"The ship is back in our hands," Admiral Adama told her.

Starbuck shifted her gaze to John. "How about that explanation?" she asked firmly.

John coughed and said, "Yes, or course. Admiral, if you would excuse us, please?"

Eyeing John, Admiral Adama said, "Hold on for a few minutes. I have some questions myself."

.

They went back to Adama's quarters. They took seats around a small table. Starbuck's face was tense, like she was dying to know what happened to her, but afraid to at the same time.

"Starbuck, what do you remember?" John asked.

"Not much. We were in a system, skirting the upper atmosphere of a gas giant. I thought I saw a raider and dove to chase it. The next think I know, I was at Earth. I shot some pictures with my gun camera, then somehow found the fleet again. Only after I got back, my Viper was brand new, I mean the paint wasn't even scratched. I found out then I wasn't gone hours, but months. That Viper also picked up on a distress signal. We followed that signal to Earth, and that's where I found my body." As Starbuck finished, her voice hitched. "I had to burn my own corpse."

John nodded. "That was my screw up, you were never suppose to find your old body," he said appologetically.

"So what am I now?"

"Same as you always were," John told her. "Back at that gas giant, we had a cruiser tracking you just inside the atmosphere. Apparently the cloak was flickering, and you thought it was one of these raiders. You dove right into the cruiser, your viper destroyed itself against the shields. Lucky for you, they had the hangar doors open to get detailed intel on your ships with portable equipment. Your cockpit landed inside the hangar. Your body was fried, but your brain was still alive. Medics acted fast enough to save your brain. We reconstructed you."

"I am a Cylon then," Starbuck said.

"No," John said slowly, "Your current body is a clone of your old self, made from your DNA. You are the same as before. We did copy your memories, everything you knew, so we could find out more about you. Once your body was complete, which took a few months, we build you a new ship from your memory and sent you back to your fleet." John cracked a smirk and added, "We did put pieces of your ruined Viper on Earth to give you a signal to fix on, but unfortunately, the team that left your viper there, also left your body."

Starbuck nodded. "You have been following us for some time then," she concluded.

"Yes."

"You were dead in that passage, how did you come back?"

John shrugged. "I can't die. Kill me, and my body regenerates and I wake up. Usually sore as hell."

Staring at him, Starbuck asked, "How old are you?"

John frowned. "I was born on Earth fifteen... sixteen hundred years before the Apocalypse. That was..."

"Twenty five hundred years ago, by our calculations," Starbuck said, her eyes locked on him.

"Sounds about right," John agreed. "It's no exaggeration when I say I've seen it all. That's what did in the Earth, the same thing you people just went through with the Cylons. Our - Cylons you can call them- claimed Earth, most of the humans moved to Mars, but a lot of them weren't happy about them taking over our home planet. There was a big war in which everyone lost. Two habitable planets destroyed, and we'd only gotten Mars habitable in the last hundred years before that. That is the result of nuclear madness. There were very few survivors. Once the fires settled, Tabitha and I returned to Earth. We found a few left alive, but not the ones we were looking for. My wife and her sister... let's just say we didn't find them."

"Tabitha is a relic too?"

John chuckled at the way she said it. "Younger than me by about twelve hundred years, but yes. My wife and I couldn't have children, so we had Tabitha made. Years later, the new 'synthetic humanoids' came out that were partially biological, so we had Ellen. Ellen was easier to raise, she grew on her own. Ellen didn't need to have parts replaced to simulate her body aging. Unfortunately, that meant she was like any other human. The Apocalypse came, and she died along with everyone we knew. Tabitha is the only family I have. I guess that's why we took a personal interest in this case."

Studying him now, Starbuck asked, "Who are you, really?"

"At one time, I was just a warrior named Duncan McLeod. That was ... a very long time ago. Now, I'm someone who can make a difference to people like you who need help. Not only survival help, but also education help so we can prevent catastrophic wars like what happened to us, from happening again," John explained. "Unfortunately, we didn't know about your people until an exploration ship ran across a couple base stars. That ship got away thankfully, and the aggressiveness of those Cylon ships alerted the government. Forces were sent to investigate. And yes, we're watching them as closely as we're watching you."

"What are you going to do about them?" Admiral Adama asked.

"It depends upon the High Council. They will discuss it and come up with their recommendations to the King. The King will decide and take action."

"What could happen?' Starbuck pressed.

"Well," John mussed, "For your refugee fleet, worst case is you're turned around and banned from Imperial space. Another scenario, you could be put under an overseeer, like what happened to the remnants of my people. That means you're allowed to settle and make a home, but a governor rules over you and runs your education system, and Imperial peace keepers would be the law and your military. We were governed for five hundred years before elections with our own people were allowed. Another possibility is your people are deemed able to rule yourselves, OR it could be some modified form of government, where you're allowed to make your own decisions, but an overseer would have some say over your government."

"And the Cylons?"

"Could be anything from mandatory re-education, to irradication. Attempted genocide is very highly frowned upon by every civilized culture that I know of."

"They will be dealt with," Starbuck stated.

"Absolutely."

Starbuck laughed. "Excuse me, but it is such a relief to know they are not going to get away with what they've done."

"Understood. You good now?" John asked.

Starbuck nodded.

"You give your recommendations to the High Council then?" Admiral Adama asked.

"That's right. I send all the information we've gathered, as well what I see as the best solution, then they take everything they have into consideration, and make their recommendations," John told him.

"What have you recommended?" Admiral Adama asked bluntly.

"I have not sent in my entire report yet. As soon as I do, I will inform you and the President."

Admiral Adama leaned closer and said, "That is not what I asked. Can you tell me what you recommend?"

John eyed him, then nodded and said, "All right. I have not decided. I am leaning strongly towards a habitable planet for your people to live on with UT support in all areas. Seeing how you are having trouble with rebels, and understandably so, I am also considering a law enforcement regiment and a diplomatic oversight. That means you would retain your own government, but certain things like major laws and education would be monitored by the assigned diplomat. A fleet liaison would come by four times a cycle to check on your situation and recommend any changes."

"What about our home planets?"

John shrugged. "They are your planets. Once we're done with them, they are all yours."

"What are you doing with them?"

"At the moment, survivor recovery. The Twelfth Fleet is in that area, watching Cylons and retrieving any humans they can find," John said, then cracked a grin. "I'm sure it's driving the Cylons nuts that humans are disappearing under their noses, but once the council makes their decision, I have the feeling they will be much more upset."

"How many survivors do you have?"

"Not an overly large group. Last report I heard was around sixty thousand. Most in desperate need of medical care from being planet side, a few from random ships we found," John told him. He then added, "Before you ask, in accordance with the rules of war, we cannot release any colonial humans or Cylons we currently hold. We have to remain neutral until High Council gives their recommendations."

Adama's eyes widened. "Sixty thousand? We don't have that many people in the fleet!"

"I know that," John agreed. "They are being cared for and kept updated on your situation. They know there still is a colonial government of some form, and recognize your President."

"You have stealth ships," Starbuck said in understanding.

"Every military ship uses stealth technologies, it is a basic tactical mechanism," John replied.

Admiral Adama frowned in thought for a moment, then asked, "Are we being held?"

"Yes, you are. There is a battle fleet encircling your fleet. Nothing in or out of the confinement area until the High Council gives their recommendations."

"Thank you for your honesty," Admiral Adama said with a huff.

"If you need anything, we'll do our best to provide it. To ease the overcrowding on some of your ships, interstellar transports are en-route."

"Again, thank you," Admiral Adama said, and got up. "I have a ship to run, if you will excuse me."

"By all means, Admiral. I will be sure to keep you and the President informed of any news," John told him.

.

Tom Zarek and Lt. Gaeta were tried and executed for treason. John was invited to view the trial and punishment, but he declined. Not long after their trials, Tabitha was repaired. Admiral Adama requested she return to Galactica to testify on the numerous other trials for the rebels.

Tabitha was eager to return. Five of the the royal servants, Valarie, Niri, Alani, Yara, and Tarini also demanded to be allowed to accompany her. John hesitated, then decided to allow it. It would give him a chance to see the Colonials reactions to other non-humans.

The day after the executions, John stood in the hangar bay with Lee and Admiral Adama, Laura Roslin, The Six named Natalie, Saul Tigh, and many crew hanging back from the official welcome party as they waited for Tabitha's arrival.

As they waited, Admiral Adama asked John in an offhand manner, "Have you ever been to the Twelve Colonies?"

"No, though most likely we'll be visiting them some time in the near future," John said just as nonchalantly.

"Colonel Tigh seems to recall seeing Tabitha there a while back," Adama said, looking at John for a reaction.

John eyed Tigh, said, "I highly doubt it. What about it, Saul, do you remember seeing Tabitha at one time?"

"Just a frackin vision I had back in Earth," Tigh said roughly. "Must have been the radiation."

"You were married, weren't you?" John asked. "Her name was ... Ellen, right?" he asked as if straining to remember.

"Yeah," Tigh said shortly.

"That's a sore subject," Admiral Adama said quietly. "She died."

"I am sorry," John said sincerely. "She was human, I take it?"

Tigh nodded and muttered, "Most of the time." He then asked, "How'd you know I was married?"

"Heard people talking. That's all," John offered.

Over Admiral Adama's communication link, they heard, "Garfield is entering the port landing deck."

Everyone looked waiting for the mysterious Garfield to come into the hangar deck. They waited, and no ship came in. A female deck crew member let out a yelp, then spun to look behind her as she held a hand to her butt, the other hand raised to slap someone.

John shook his head. "Behave yourself, Garfield!" he announced.

"Hey, Boss," came a voice above the empty deck where the ship was suppose to park.

John let out a sigh and said, "Stop showing off," he said in an irritated tone.

The air seemed to waver. Ten feet above the deck, a sleek dull black craft appeared. Shaped like a fighter, the craft was considerably longer and wider. Oval outlines in the sharp nose showed where gun or missile ports were hidden. Long slots along the sides looked to be wing roots. The tail was 'V' shaped, and sported four long engines, two on each side of the hull. The ship spoke. "Sorry, Boss," it said, then extended landing gear and settled down. A jointed boom extended from one side of the ship behind the nose, grippers on the end spayed out as the boom waved.

"Greetings everyone, good to see you!" the ship said happily.

John explained, saying, "Admiral, Mr. President, this is Garfield, a MK 4 Shadow Cat."

"Your fighter craft are intelligent like our Raiders?" Natalie asked as she stared at Garfield.

"Excuse me, young lady," Garfield said indignantly. "I am more than just a fighter. Sure, I can whip anyone's ass, but me and my team also do deep space exploration, research and rescue." His voice took a deeper tone as he said, "The most recent rescues being when we had to play 'catch' with the people you were shooting out of airlocks."

"Wait!'" Chief Tyrol barked as he approached Garfield, staring at the ship.. "You're saying crewman Ellis isn't dead? That Cally is alive?"

"Crewman Ellis is fine and waiting until he can return to you. Cally Tyrol is still in intensive care, last I knew," Garfield told him.

A hatch on the side of Garfield opened. Tabitha stepped out, wearing a sleeveless red blouse trimmed in gold, and a knee length plaid skirt, with a gold sash tied around her waist. Behind her five green skinned women in brief gold tops and mid thigh skirts followed. The first two wore backpacks.

Not noticing them, Chief Tyrol asked, "Can I see her?"

"Not until his Majesty allows Colonials on any Imperial ships. Sorry," Garfield told him.

Tabitha came up to Chief Tyrol and said sympathetically, "I'll let you know the moment you'll be allowed to visit."

"Tabitha," Chief Tyrol said with a start, just noticing her. "Have you seen Cally? How is she?"

"Confused and hurting, but she's out of danger. Please believe she is being well cared for," Tabitha told him. Walking over to Admiral Adama, Tabitha said, "Our report is on it's way to the High Council. We should know in a few weeks what their recommendations are to his Majesty. Until then, please maintain course and speed. Our forces will act as a shield for your fleet. You don't have to worry about Cylons attacking you, we are currently tracking the bulk of their ships pending the High Council's recommendations," Tabitha explained.

"Where are they?" Lee asked.

"Currently, the closest Cylon ship not with this fleet is two hundred thirty light years distance. If they move toward you, we will intercept them."

"Excuse me, Tabitha, I'd really like to see my wife," Chief Tyrol said firmly.

Tabitha turned to him and said, "If Garfield takes you to see her, you won't be able to come back."

"Admiral?" Chief Tyrol asked, looking at him pleadingly.

"Garfield," John asked loudly. "Can you get Chief Tyrol to see his wife, and not let him see the rest of the ship? If you can do that, I'm sure he'll be able to go pay her a visit and return."

"OK, Boss, I can do that," Garfield said with a sigh.

One of the green women strode up to John and in a low voice, rattled on in their language. John rolled his eyes, and motioned to Chief Tyrol as he replied. The woman all but hissed her reply to John.

John explained the conversation. "Valerie here will escort the Chief to go see Cally, and bring him back. If that is all right with you, Admiral."

Adama tipped his head toward Garfield as he told Chief Tyrol, "Go, but remember to be back for quarters."

"Yes, sir!" Chief Tyrol said quickly.

Begrudgingly, Valerie shrugged off her backpack and tossed it to another green skinned woman, then walked back to Garfield, motioning Chief Tyrol to follow her. They entered the ship and the hatch closed.

Garfield lifted up, waved his boom and said, "Bye guys," then vanished in another waving of air.

Motioning to the green skinned women, Tabitha said, "Our Admiral insisted I bring these servant women back with me. May I introduce, Niri, Alani, Yara and Tanari." Each one bowed as they were introduced.

Casting a curious eye at Tabitha, Lee asked, "The Agathons daughter, Hera, called you a princess. I am guessing she is correct?"

Tabitha nodded. With a wince, she said, "Please forgive us. We needed to know how you would react to ordinary people."

With a chuckle, Lee glanced at John and said, "You are both very far from ordinary. May I ask if we could talk to his Majesty directly, since he holds our fate in his hands?"

Tabitha looked at John. "I believe time for deception is over," she said.

"Yes," he agreed. "Mr. President, you have been talking to him. Like Tabitha said, we needed to know how you would react." Giving a slight bow, he said, "Duncan McLeod, King of the Unified Territories, at your service."

"All this time," Lee said quietly. Straightening himself, he said, "Let me say we deeply regret having you become involved with that mutiny. I also have to ask, why did you come yourself? Why not send agents to watch us?"

With a smile, Duncan said, "It's personal. Besides, if we would have sent agents, they would be dead by now. I don't like risking people's lives if it can be helped."

"Not all your people are immortals and indestructible androids?" Laura asked.

"Hardly," Duncan said. "The vast majority are people just like you. I don't mean human, but they all want the same thing, a safe place to call home and a decent life. It's my job to see they can have a chance at that."

"It is you who will make the final decision? " Admiral Adama asked.

"That is correct, under the guidelines that the High Council sets forth in their recommendations," Duncan agreed. "If all goes well, soon you'll be traveling to to a good, habitable planet with many resources."

"Where is this planet?" Lee asked.

Duncan shrugged and said, "You'll have to ask Starbuck. She has the co-ordinates."


End file.
